Mengungkap Rahasia Itachi
by Ceprutth DeiDei
Summary: FINAL CHAP! Habis sarapan pagi, seperti biasa akatsukiter pada nupi. Tapi kok ada yang aneh? Itachi pake cadar? Kakuzu keriputan? Lalu kemana pula hilangnya duo autis akatsuki? Untuk semua yang ultah dibulan maret! WARNING,gaje,aneh,OOC,OC. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**OTANJOUBI OMEDETTOU DIRIKU SENDIRI!!!**

**Diriku sudah kembali ke lhooo!!! akhirnya setelah melalui masa hibernasi yang panjang, saya bisa juga bangkit dari kubur.. kekeke**

**Nah, kali ini saya bikin fic tentang akatsuki lagiiii!!! Tadinya mau cepet-cepet diselesein tapi berhubung saya adalah seorang pemalas tingkat tinggi, akhirnya baru selesai berbulan-bulan kemudian. Kekeke.. Berhubung mau bikin oneshot malah kelepasan jadi panjang banget, maka dari itu saya berniat mengubah fic ini jadi multichapter =.="a. Dan rencananya bakal diupdate setiap harinya sampe tamat. Oh ya, habis publish fic ini, saya mau bolos lagi dari ffn. Berhubung UTS laknat keburu dateng! *injek2 buku* Yosh, boleh minta do'anya biar bisa ngerjain soal UTS dengan lancar dan dapet nile bagus? Boleh kan? Boleh kan? Masa ga boleh? Pasti boleh kan? Hohoho *digampar***

**Dedicated for My Birthday xD**

**Ohya, juga buat Kak Koko yang entah saya kenal darimana yang ultahnya sama kayak saya! ;DD**

**An Akatsuki's nistaness fanfic**

**Mengungkap Rahasia Itachi © Ceprutth DeiDei**

**All Akatsuki © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Pengecualian,**

**Deidara is mine!!! *dipukulin rame2***

**Genre : Mystery/Humor**

**Rated : K+**

**WARNING : sangat-sangat OOC, sudah pasti nista, dan selalu mengandung unsur gaje. Ada juga beberapa adegan yang melenceng dan OC asal-asalan. Ohya! Gila tanggung sendiri!**

**Enjoy it!**

**^0^**

**Mengungkap Rahasia Itachi**

**^0^**

"Fuaah~" Pein dengan pose seksi mengelus-elus perut buncitnya yang dipenuhi oleh makanan sarapan paginya—semur jengkol ditambah beberapa (baca: satu ton) kripik pete dan banyak lauk pauk lainnya. "Kenyeng dah perut gua!"

"Ketua, ngomong 'fuah'-nya nggak usah mantep-mantep gitu dong! Hidung gue tersiksa neh!," protes Kisame sambil mencepit hidungnya pake jepitan jemuran.

"Alah. Nggak usah segitunya kali, Kis. Bau badan lo kan masih lebih parah daripada mulut jengkol gue!," balas Pein. Kisame terdiam, mengheningkan cipta sejenak. "Iya juga, ya...," katanya sambil ngangguk-ngangguk.

'Haha... ngaku juga...,' kata Pein dalam hati.

Kedua makhluk yang termasuk dalam organisasi 'NISTA'—yang dipenuhi oleh pengangguran-pengangguran tak jelas yang entah kenapa selalu sok sibuk—Akatsuki itu kemudian beralih ke ruang tengah markas mereka alias ruang tipi dengan langkah malas untuk satu tujuan, santai-santai.

Jelmaan hiu dan spesies manusia berpaku itu langsung asik nonton tipi yang baru mereka dapat kemarin berkat sumbangan dari Panti Asuhan terdekat di Amegakure. Meninggalkan begitu saja semua piring-piring dan mangkuk-mangkuk kosong milik mereka dan anggota yang lain. Kenapa disebut kosong? Karena isinya memang sudah berpindah tempat ke dalam gentong besar yang ada diperut buncit mereka berdua.

"Kenyeng, ya, bisa makan semua jatah sarapan anggota akatsuki yang lain!," ujar Pein sambil senyum-senyum puas.

"Nggak semuanya kali! Kalo ketua makan semuanya, gue nggak dapet jatah dong!," kata Kisame mengingatkan.

Keduanya masih asik nupi, hingga tiba-tiba terdengar suara keras MENGGELEGAR dari arah ruang makan. Disertai backsound dari suara panci yang dipukul-pukul pake sendok.

"SIAPA YANG MAKAN SEMUA JATAH SARAPAN HAH?!!! KOK JADI KOSONG SEMUA?!" Kali ini yang terdengar adalah sebuah teriakan. Dan si piercing pun langsung geregetan. Begitu pula dengan Kisame yang langsung berkeringat dingin.

"Gawat! Ketauan ama Konan," bisik Pein ke kuping Kisame yang udah mengalami kerusakan akut gara-gara denger suara panci dipukul-pukul tadi. Tapi, setelah beberapa jam—err.. menit berpikir keras, akhirnya makhluk itu ngeh juga sama apa yang barusan diomongin ama ketuanya. "Rayu aja, bos! Biar dia nggak marah-marah ke kita," saran Kisame, tapi terdengar bagai sebuah perintah di kuping buntet Pein.

"Hah, cewek kayak Konan susah ngerayunya! Ogah gue!," tolak Pein mentah-mentah. "Dan jangan panggil gue 'bos'! Panggil KE-TU-A! KE-TU-A!"

"Oke, bos!," kata Kisame sambil hormat. Rinnegan Pein langsung memincing dan menatap ke arah Kisame dengan deathglare khas ala Ketua Akatsuki. Mulut Kisame meringis ngeri dan tampaklah gigi-gigi taringnya yang berwarna kekuning-kuningan itu. "Eh... maksudnya, oke, Ketua!"

Tanpa aba-aba dari author atau pun sutradara, sang pelaku teror suara panci dipukul-pukul pun langsung menampakkan ujung hidungnya ke hadapan dua makhluk yang udah pundung dibalik sofa itu.

"KYAAAA~!!!," teriak Kisame mirip lekong saking kagetnya. Pein shock ditempat begitu suara teriakan banci jelmaan hiu itu menggema dari sebelah kupingnya.

"Oi, bisa nggak sih nggak usah teriak-teriak gitu! Nggak sopan amat ama ketua sendiri! Mana teriaknya nggak berwibawa banget lagi!," bentak Pein.

"Gomen, Ketua. Keceplosan sih, makanya jadi kayak lekong gitu!," kata Kisame meminta maaf. Disertai sebuah cengir gaje dengan wajah merona ungu menahan malu tentunya.

'Heran deh... nggak anggota nggak ketua, semuanya nggak ada yang beres...,' runtuk Pein dalam hati dengan kesal sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala orennya. "Eeeh... tunggu dulu! Berarti gue juga dong! Gue kan ketua!"

"Hah? Apanya yang ketua, Ketua?," tanya Kisame. Doi begitu bingung melihat tingkah aneh ketuanya. Tadi geleng-geleng, tiba-tiba teriak-teriak gaje.

"Ah, nggak papa...," ujar Pein sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke arah Kisame. "Eh, Kis, tadi lo kenapa bisa sampe teriak-teriak kayak lekong gitu?"

"Gara-gara tiba-tiba didepan muka gue ada itu!," jawab Kisame sambil nunjuk-nunjukin tangannya ke arah sebuah benda. Pein pun ikut melirik benda itu.

"AH—" Pein kaget. Cepat-cepat ia ambil benda itu. "Ini kan hidungnya Konan?"

"Hah? Masa yang beginian punyanya Konan sih?," kata Kisame tak percaya. Matanya yang ukurannya kelewat kecil itu mengamati ujung hidung yang ada ditangan Pein dengan seksama. "Mana lubang hidungnya ada dua lagi!"

Pein langsung menjitak kepala biru Kisame dengan mantepnya. "Elu bego! Dimana-mana lubang idung emang dua kali!"

"Oh iya ya..." Kisame nyengir + cengengesan.

"KONAN! KONAN! SINI DEH!," teriak Pein mengisyaratkan agar sang partner datang ke ruang tengah. Konan yang masih ada di ruang makan pun langsung beralih pergi ke tempat Pein berada.

"Ada apaan sih, Pein-kun (ceileh.. kun?)?," tanya Konan begitu sampai ke tempat tujuan dengan selamat sentosa damai sejahtera.

"Ini." Pein menyerahkan ujung hidung di tangannya pada Konan. Dan satu-satunya anggota cewek di organisasi itu pun langsung tersentak kaget. "Ujung hidungmu ketinggalan," lanjut Pein.

Sekelebat, Konan langsung menyambar dan merebut ujung hidung itu dari tangan Pein dengan penuh nafsu. Mukanya memerah. Beberapa menit usek-usek kagak jelas, akhirnya di wajah Konan pun kembali terpasang sebuah hidung dengan dua lubang diujungnya. "Hahaha... tau aja gue daritadi nyariin itu! Makasih ya, Pein-kun!" Sejurus kemudian, satu kecupan panas nungging, eh.. nempel di pipi Pein. Dan sang pemberi kecupan langsung ngacir lagi ke ruang makan, meninggalkan Pein dalam keadaan terhipnotis oleh kecupan pipi itu.

"Ketua..," panggil Kisame sambil nyenggol-nyenggol tangan Pein.

"Apa?," sahut Pein tanpa menoleh.

"Ketua mau tanya sesuatu ke aku nggak?," tanya Kisame. Pein menoleh dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang udah berubah warna.

"Ka..kayaknya iya...," jawab Pein gelagapan. "Muka gue sekarang kayak gimana?"

"Emm..." Berpikir sejenak. Dan tiba-tiba makhluk biru itu menyeringai. "Merah banget lo! Sampe lebih merah daripada baju daster (?) gue yang warnanya ungu (?)!," jawab Kisame kemudian dengan sejujur-jujurnya, tapi tetep ditambahi bumbu-bumbu majas hiperbola ditiap kata-katanya.

"Masa, sih? Gawat banget dong!," kata Pein dengan lebay mode. Tangannya dengan cekatan mengambil cermin yang entah datang darimana—mungkin barusan dilempar author buat properti fic—dan langsung ngaca-ngaca dengan genitnya. "Muka merah kayak gini nggak pantes kalo majang di muka ketua keren kayak gue!"

Sedetik kemudian, Kisame langsung memuntahkan semua sarapannya tadi berkat kata-kata narsis dari sang ketua.

"Oh iya..." Tiba-tiba suara lembut bernada sangar milik Konan kembali menggema di dua pasang kuping milik Pein dan Kisame. "Pein-kun, Kisame, ada yang mau kutanyakan pada kalian..."

"Haiya! Serangan langsung!," ujar Kisame sambil mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya.

"Mampus kita!," tambah Pein dengan nada yang begitu desperate. "Gue nggak bisa bo'ong kalo udah ama Konan, pasti ketauan."

"Emang Konan segitu seremnya, ya?," tanya Kisame. Pein ngangguk-ngangguk sambil menjawab, "He-eh.."

Beberapa menit setelah aba-aba dari author-sutradara-en-narator, Konan beserta ujung hidungnya pun nongol dihadapan Kisame dan Pein. Diiringi deathglare nyeremin yang jadi andalannya itu.

"Ada yang tahu nggak semua jatah sarapan ngilang kemana?," tanya Konan to the point.

DEG!

'Matilah aku...,' batin Pein sambil berdebar-debar ketakutan.

"Ng...ng-nggak tau, Konan. Ki-kita berdua nggak tau..," kata Kisame berdusta.

"Iya.." Pein mengiyakan.

"Hm? Bukan kalian kan yang makan semua makanan itu?," tanya Konan penuh selidik. Matanya memincing ke arah dua pelaku malang itu. Pein dan Kisame pun semakin terpojok. Karena jelas-jelas daritadi mereka juga masih pundung di pojokan—itu aja masih kepepet ama sofa, kalo ditambah desakan dari Konan dan deathglare seremnya yang bahkan lebih serem dari mukanya Ryuk yang abis kecemplung di comberan, apa jadinya dua orang manusia yang banyak dosa itu?

"Atau yang makan semua jatah sarapan itu emang kalian berdua?," lanjut Konan karena melihat tingkah Pein dan Kisame yang sangat tidak wajar, sukses membuat kedua pendengarnya langsung menunduk dan berjongkok.

"Aaa...ampuunn...," kata Pein sambil sembah sujud minta ampun. Kisame bahkan sampe bela-belain nyium kaki Konan yang dipenuhi kutu air itu. "Kita nggak sengaja makan semua makanan yang ada di meja makan tadi..."

"Ampun... Konan-sama..." Dan Kisame ikut-ikutan memohon ampun.

Tiba-tiba ruangan itu serasa dipenuhi aura-aura menusuk. Pein dan Kisame bergidik ngeri. Tubuh kedua oom-oom (?) itu langsung bergetar hebat layaknya orang sinting yang gemetar kedinginan dalam badai salju di tengah-tengah kutub utara hanya dengan bertelanjang dada (emang ada ya orang sesinting itu? =.=a Eh—tapi kayaknya ada, siapa tuh yang nyanyi lagu 'Your Beautiful'? Lupa namanya. Haha).

"Jadi yang makan semua makanan itu emang kalian?!," bentak Konan seraya mengangkat tubuh Pein dan Kisame tinggi-tinggi. Bisa dilihat betapa kuatnya cewek akatsuki satu ini. Padahal dua orang itu berat badannya berapa ratus kilo coba?

"Aaaampuuuuuuuuuunnn...," jerit Pein dan Kisame ketakutan tujuh turunan.

"Kalian nggak tau apa seberapa susahnya bikin semua makanan itu?!," bentak Konan sambil terus mendeathglare dua orang pria yang sedang diangkatnya itu. "Padahal Pein-kun udah gue bikinin semur jengkol ama kripik pete. Padahal Kisame juga udah gue bikinin salad rumput laut sampe susah-susah nyolong rumput laut orang buat bikin tuh salad. Ditambah jatah-jatah sarapan anggota lain yang lebih nggak masuk akal dari kalian. Apalagi porsi gule daging jatah Zetsu yang bejibun banget. Kalian ini sama sekali nggak ngerti pengorbanan seorang wanita buat masak makanan nggak wajar kayak gitu ya?!"

"Eeeee... sorry, tapi enggak," jawab Pein dengan nada polos sambil nyengir kuda.

"Hehe...," tambahan ketawa plus cengiran gaje dari si hiu Kisame.

Deathglare dari Konan terasa semakin mencekam. Origami bunga yang nungging di kepala Konan pun berubah jadi dua buah kunai kertas (kamishuriken bang!) yang tajemnya naujubileh.

"HYAAK!!!"

"KYAAAAAAAA~!!!"

"OI!!" Terdengar suara teriakan seseorang dari kejauhan. Teriakan ala lekong khas Kisame pun terhenti seketika begitu Konan menge-pause gerakan kunai kertasnya.

"Fiuuuuhh~" Pein pun merasa amat-amat sangat lega. Tapi berbeda dengan Kisame, bukannya merasa lega, tangan birunya cepat-cepat menutupi wajah terutama hidungnya begitu ketuanya bilang 'fiuh' dengan nada panjang tanpa jeda.

"Ketua...," panggil Kisame lirih.

"Apa?," jawab sang ketua dengan judes.

"Napas lo bau banget deh!"

Sebuah deathglare manis beraroma jeruk nipis dari sepasang mata yang mirip baygon pun tertuju pada Kisame.

"Ohayou, Konan-chan, Pein-sama, Kisame-kun..." Suara imut-imut dari seorang oom-oom (?) berambut merah dan bertampang baby face itu terdengar menyapa Konan dan dua calon korban pembunuhannya yang masih berada dipojokan ruangan.

"Ohayou," balas ketiganya bareng-bareng.

"Tadi itu suara siapa sih? Kok kayaknya ribut banget?," tanya Sasori—sang oom-oom berwajah baby face—sambil berjalan mendekati mereka. "Bu...bukan suara siapa-siapa kok," tampik Kisame sebelum Pein sempat menjawab. Hiu satu ini ternyata masih punya rasa malu juga. Dia nggak rela rahasia teriakan lekongnya itu diketahui para akatsukiter lainnya—selain sang ketua dan Konan pastinya.

Sasori hanya membalas dengan ber-'oh' ria. Lalu, oom-oom narsis pecinta kugutsu itu tiba-tiba berpose hot didepan ketiga akatsukiter itu dengan memamerkan sebelah keteknya sambil bergumam 'tu-wa-ga-pat tu-wa-ga-pat' kayak orang lagi senam. Adegan itu terasa begitu menyesakkan dihadapan hidung (?) Konan, Pein, dan si hiu Kisame yang sedaritadi sweatdropped didepannya.

"UUUHH~" Pein dengan sekuat tenaga nutupin kedua lubang besar dihidungnya, mencegah agar lubang itu tidak menghisap habis gas menyengat yang menguar dari ketek Sasori.

"AMPUN DEH!," eluh Konan sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan hidung.

"Jashin-sama, lindungilah hidung malangku ini dari bau-bau jalang yang menyengat ini..." Kisame malah berdo'a sambil mengelus-elus hidung kesayangannya. Sesat deh ini orang! Ketularan Hidan!

"Saso..."

"Kalian kenapa sih?," tanya Sasori heran liat tingkah temen-temennya yang udah kayak ikan teri yang nekat pindah ke gurun gobi.

"Ketek lo itu sumpah bau banget!," semprot Pein dengan emosi meluap-luap (ga ngerasa kali ya kalo mulutnya dia juga bau banget?). "Gue sampe nggak kuat buat narik napas."

"Hahaha... lebay deh! Kagak jadi olahraga aja dah!," kata Sasori penuh tawa. Ditutupnya kembali sebelah ketek baunya itu. Ketiga akatsukiter yang lain menghela napas lega. Saking leganya, begitu menghela napas sepanjang-panjangnya, mereka semua jadi pada pingsan sejenak gara-gara kekurangan stok oksigen. Begitu mereka sadar lagi, Sasori melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Wahai manusia lebay, kalian itu kelewatan deh. Padahal ini kan hanyalah sebuah bau biasa yang tercium dari sebelah ketek milik orang keren kayak gue." Konan, Pein, Kisame shock ditempat.

"Bo'ong banget lo!," semprot Pein lagi. "Lagian lo kan bukan orang! Apalagi manusia!"

"Iya. Situ kan cuma boneka," lanjut Konan.

"Kata 'keren' tadi juga nggak pantes banget kalo dianugerahin ke elo!," timpal Kisame.

Sasori kaget. "Apa, Kis? Pantes banget? Ah, elo emang anak pinter!," katanya sambil nyengir PE-DE. Sejurus kemudian, Kisame menyabit kepala Sasori pake Samehada-nya. 'Nasib deh ngomong ama orang budeg! Tapi makasih buat kata 'pinter'-nya,' batin Kisame.

"Heh, Sasori, tumben lo bangunnya agak siangan. Biasanya pas yang lain masih pada ngorok, lo udah melek duluan," kali ini Kisame mencoba membuka sebuah percakapan baru. Begitu dihidupkan kembali oleh author *halah!*, Sasori menoleh ke arah wajah Kisame yang SELALU berwarna biru dan TIDAK ENAK dipandang mata itu.

"Iya tuh. Abis si duo autis nggak jelas itu nggak ngegangguin gue pagi ini. Biasanya gue bangun pagi-pagi gara-gara Deidara ama si Tobi itu ngusilin gue," jawab Sasori dengan jujur. "Dari tadi malem juga mereka nggak tau tuh ngilang kemana."

"Gue juga belom liat si Deidara ama si Tobi pagi ini," kata Kisame, mendukung perkataan dari mulut licin penuh kata narsis milik Sasori.

"Kemana ya tuh duo autis?," tanya Konan heran. Sebenernya hatinya sedih juga kalo Deidara ama Tobi nggak ada, karena nggak ada makhluk idiot yang bikin dia selalu sweatdropped kalo lagi di markas. Origami Konan berubah bentuk jadi tangan, terus dipakelah tangan itu buat nyolek-nyolek boyfriend disebelah kirinya yang penuh peircing yang hampir semua orang tau namanya Pein itu. "Kenapa nggak nyolek langsung aja sih? Ngapain pake origami segala?," protes Pein dengan agak kecewa.

"Nggak penting lo!," kata Konan sambil ngejitak kepala oren Pein dengan tangan origami supernya. "Tuh kan! Ngejitak aja harus pake origami!," ambek Pein.

Seakan tak menghiraukan ambekan manja dari sang kekasih, Konan malah balik tanya, "Gue mau tanya, lo ngasih DeiTobi misi, ya?"

Pein menggeleng-geleng. "Nggak tuh."

"Ohya, sarapan gue udah jadi, kan?," tanya Sasori dengan senyum ceria di muka baby facenya yang amat imut (baca: amat amit) sambil menatap Konan. Darah disekujur tubuh Kisame en Pein langsung membeku dan bikin mereka matung seketika ditempat.

Konan menghela napas. "Udah habis," jawabnya singkat.

"HAH—?!" Mendengar jawaban bernada pasrah dari Konan, Sasori langsung cengo. Alisnya naik sebelah. Matanya bulet gede.

"Udah abis dimakan ama mereka," lanjut Konan sambil menunjuk ke arah Pein dan Kisame yang mulai kena syndrom komat-kamit saking takutnya. "Punya yang lain juga."

"APAA—?!!" Sasori double cengo.

"HIII~" Pein en Kisame menatap Sasori ketakutan.

Di wajah baby face Sasori yang imut-imut dimakanin semut pun terpampang tampang sangarnya yang bagaikan wajah angkara murka yang sejak ia lahir selalu dirahasiakannya. Dan sekarang, tiga makhluk akatsukiter yang nista melihatnya di waktu yang amat sangat tidak tepat. "Kurang asem! Kenapa kalian makan jatah sarapan gue sih?!," bentak Sasori emosi.

"Nggak sengaja, Sas," jawab Kisame.

"Abis laper banget sih!," tambah Pein sambil nyengir gaje.

"Nggak sengaja apaan? Kagak percaya gue! Cepet bikinin gue sarapan yang baru! Kalo nggak, kalian berdua bakal gue ketekin seumur idup!," perintahnya dengan seenak udel pada teman anggota dan ketuanya, ditambah sebuah ancaman mematikan ala kugutsu berketek maut itu. Seorang Sasori dikala murka sebegitu beraninya ngebentak Pein. Bahkan sampai sang ketua itu sendiri bergidik ketakutan. (jelas lah! Siapa juga yang mau diketekin seumur idup? Readers mau ga diketekin ama Sasori seumur idup?)

"NGGAK MAUUU!!!," tolak keduanya mentah-mentah sambil nangis secara india.

"Makanya cepet bikinin!," titahnya dengan nada ganas.

"Lo tau kita berdua nggak bisa masak kan?," kata Pein cari-cari alasan biar nggak jadi disuruh masak. Kisame cuma ngangguk-ngangguk. Entah kenapa, Sasori juga ikut-ikut ngangguk-ngangguk. "Masak aer aja kalian nggak becus," aku sang pemilik wajah baby face yang lagi murka itu.

"Nah, kalo tau kita nggak bisa masak, kenapa masih kita berdua yang disuruh bikinin sarapan elo?" Kisame balik nanya ke Sasori. Yang ditanya hanya bisa terdiam mematung.

"Lagian lo juga kagak usah protes, lo kan boneka. Boneka itu kan nggak usah makan juga nggak papa. Jadi lo nggak usah makan karena lo nggak butuh makan. Oke?," lanjut Pein.

"Oh iya ya..." Sasori ngangguk-ngangguk. Pein en Kisame menghela napas lega. Dan suasana diruang tipi pun kembali tenang dan damai sampai tiba-tiba..

SRING!!

"Haaaakk!!"

BRUKK!!

Pein menoleh ke seberang. Dilihatnya partner sejati Uchiha Itachi sehidup semati itu sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai dengan posisi nunggingnya yang begitu menusuk mata. "Eh, Kisame pingsan cuy!"

Konan en Sasori pun ikut menoleh. "Kok dia tiba-tiba pingsan gitu?" Konan bertanya-tanya. Sasori cuma mengangkat bahu.

"Hai, kawan-kawan." Wangi kembang tujuh rupa seketika mampir di hidung masing-masing akatsukiter yang ada di ruang tengah itu. Dan benar saja, sedetik kemudian muncullah Hidan lengkap dengan semua atribut-atributnya—kecuali baju, karena memang dia nggak pake baju.

"Oi, Hidan! Tolongin nih! Si Kisame tiba-tiba pingsan, padahal kagak ada apa-apaan," kata Pein memanggil Hidan agar mendekat.

"Sini coba gue liat." Dengan sigap dan lagak ala dokter yang mau meriksa korban malprakteknya, Hidan pun bersiap menyadarkan Kisame kembali. Sayangnya, baru mau dipegang, orangnya langsung sadar. "Eh, dia udah sadar kok!," katanya senang, walau agak kecewa juga.

"Ah, masa?," tanya yang lainnya nggak percaya. Dan mereka pun langsung mendekat ke lokasi kejadian.

"Uuggh.. Ketua..," rintih Kisame pelan. Raut wajahnya berubah jadi kayak orang tua bangkotan yang lagi sakaratul maut. Pein yang merasa terpanggil pun langsung mendekat ke sisi Kisame.

Dengan perlahan, Pein menyentuh tangan dingin nan biru Kisame dan menggenggamnya erat. "Ya, Kisame. Tak apa. Pelan-pelan saja. Katakan padaku apa yang mau kau wariskan padaku, Nak."

"HEH!" Kisame langsung tersadar kembali 100 persen. "Emang siapa yang mau mati?," bentaknya penuh emosi.

"Abis muke lo kayak orang sekarat gitu! Gue kira lo mau ngasih wasiat ke gue," jawab Pein dengan nada polos.

"Enak aja!" Kisame sewot. Lainnya ngikik.

SRING!!

"Ukh!" Lagi-lagi wewangian itu menyeruak di hidung sensitif Kisame. "I-ini bau apaan sih, Ketua?"

"Wangi parfum gue. Kenapa? Nggak suka?," tanya Hidan sambil nyiapin sabit rumputnya.

"Jelas kagak suka gua! Nyiksa hidung aja!," bentak Kisame, masih sambil tahan napas saking nggak kuatnya sama bau parfum Hidan.

"Masa, sih? Perasaan bau parfumnya enak-enak aja tuh!," kata Konan yang berpendapat kontras dari Kisame. "Daripada bau ketek Sasori ama mulutnya Pein-kun," tambahnya.

Dua oom-oom (?) mendeathglare seorang tante-tante (?).

'Keteknya si Sasori bau..?' Dalam hati Hidan bertanya-tanya. Sayang, dia bertanya dalam hati, jadi nggak mungkin ada yang denger plus mau ngejawab. Tiba-tiba teriakan Kisame membuyarkan lamunan Hidan dan penganut aliran Jashin itu langsung memincing kearah si pelaku.

"Nggak bisa napas gueeeee.. baumu sungguh menyengat, wahai Hidan!," ujar sang siluman hiu sambil betah-betahnya tahan napas terus.

"Biasa aja kali!," kata Hidan sambil menatap Kisame dengan tatapan seakan berkata 'lebay banget deh lo! Benci gue!'.

"Iya. Lebay ah!," tambah Konan, kompakan ama tatapan Hidan.

"Idung lo sensitip amat?," kata Sasori bertanya-tanya. "Kalo garis dua positip, kalo garis satu negatip...," sambung Pein.

"Hah?" Sasori bengong.

BUAKK!!

Sedetik kemudian, sang ketua pun tewas tergeletak di ruang tengah markas organisasi Akatsuki dengan bekas pukulan di pipinya.

"Dasar ketua bokep nggak tau diri!," umpat Konan saking keselnya. Sasori en Hidan bengong begitu liat Konan 'membunuh' Pein dengan begitu mudahnya. Dan seluruh perhatian pun tertuju pada pasangan partner yang saling bunuh-bunuhan itu.

Diujung sana, seorang hiu malang tercampakkan dan terlupakan begitu saja...

"OH EM JEEEH!!! I NEED OXYGEN RIGHT NOOOOW!!!," tereak Kisame gaje sambil nyekik leher sendiri—berakting sok sekarat.

"Ikan bukannya butuh aer ya?," tanya Sasori polos.

"Apalah, terserah lo. Yang jelas gue butuh oksigen sekarang juga!!," bentak Kisame sok memerintah.

"Disini oksigen kan udah banyak, Kisame," jawab Pein yang sudah hidup kembali berkat pertolongan dari author—yang memutuskan untuk mencoret kata 'tewas' diatas tadi dan menggantinya dengan 'pingsan'—sambil mempraktekkan gaya menghirup napas dalam-dalam ala guru yoga. "Manja deh lo!," lanjut lagi.

"Uhuhu.. tapi, Ketua.."

"Hahaha. Emang udah nasib elo kali, Kis! Nggak bau wangi nggak bau busuk, nggak ada yang cocok ama idung lo!," lanjut Sasori sambil melet-melet.

"Anak malang...," kata Konan sambil geleng-geleng.

"Oi, nonton tipi nyok!," ajak Hidan sambil neken tombol 'on' di remote tipi. "AYOOK!!"

Dan mereka semua akhirnya kembali disibukkan oleh pekerjaan yang disebut 'nonton tipi'. Lagi-lagi, sang siluman hiu yang malang itu dilupakan.

"Hiks hiks.."

**^0^**

**Mengungkap Rahasia Itachi**

**^0^**

"Ntar dulu! Itu Naruto baru mulai! Jangan diganti dong!," protes Pein pada Hidan yang berniat mengganti channel tipi sesuka hati dengan remote-nya.

"Nggak mau.. aku maunya nonton Upin Ipin!," protes Konan sambil merengek-rengek.

"Upin Ipin kan belom mulai...," kata Sasori mengingatkan.

"Oh iya ya..," kata Konan nyengir sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

TOK TOK TOK!

"Masuk aja! Nggak dikunci kok pintunya!," sahut Pein pada si pengetuk pintu markas sambil terus nonton Naruto dengan mata melotot.

"Tadaima," ucap si pengetuk pintu—yang sepertinya jumlahnya lebih dari satu ekor.

Semua anggota akatsuki dan juga sang ketua Pein—yang dengan kejamnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto—pun menoleh kearah pendatang itu sambil berkata, "Okae—"

Kelima orang itu tiba-tiba tercengang. "RI!!!??," teriak ketiganya rame-rame masih dengan tampang kaget masing-masing.

Dihadapan kelima akatsukiter itu telah berdiri dua sejoli kriminal kelas S yaitu Itachi dan Kakuzu. Tapi.. tunggu dulu—!!

Ada yang aneh! Kok Itachi pake cadar? Kakuzu keriputan?? Ada apa ini??? ADA APAAA???

"Huss.. Jadi narator jangan lebay-lebay! Ntar readers pada nggak jadi baca nih penpic gara-gara elo lebay!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara entah darimana (asli suara author nih!!! Hohoho! Sengaja muncul, biar kayak di penpic death note author! Ehehe).

"Sorry, Ceprutth-san, kelepasan..," jawab sang narator bergender cewek tapi tak bermuka sambil nyengir didepan author.

"Dasar, Paris Hitam!" Author pun geleng-geleng gaje.

EHEM—Oke, back to the story...

"Apa-apaan nih?," tanya Pein dengan nada tak percaya.

"Sekarang bukan Helloween kan?," tanya Sasori sambil buka-buka kalender jawa.

"Bukan," jawab Itachi singkat.

"Abis ikutan acara cosplay ya? Dimana? Dimana?," lanjut Konan antusias. Sotoy kali ini cewek. Emang ada ya orang cosplay pake baju nggak nyambung dengan tampang aneh plus kusut plus jelek kayak gitu?

"Nggak ada acara apa-apa, Konan." Lagi-lagi Itachi yang menjawab.

"Emang lo abis dari masjid ya? Kok pake kerudung gitu? Pake ada cadarnya segala lagi!," tanya Kisame sang partner masih dengan tampang tak percaya kalo partnernya ini udah nisyaf dan masih sambil nyepit hidung pake jepit jemuran. Bisa-bisanya..

"Nggak tuh. Biasa aja," jawab Uchiha Itachi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Kakuzu, elo kok sekarang jadi nakal gini sih? Lo kemanain kerudung hadiah gue dulu? Kok nggak dipake?," ujar Hidan sambil menasehati partnernya itu. Sudah menjadi kewajiban seorang partner untuk menasehati partnernya yang berjalan dijalan yang salah. Tapi, kenapa selama ini Kakuzu kagak pernah peduli sama Hidan yang dari dulu udah jalan dijalan yang salah? Jelas-jelas si Hidan kan penganut aliran sesat. Yah, mungkin jawabannya: tentu saja karena dia terlalu sibuk sama uang-uangnya. Lagipula, sesama orang sesat yang berjalan dijalan yang salah nggak perlu saling menasehati, kan?

'Nah! Akhirnya tiba juga giliran gue ngomong!,' batin si Kakuzu penuh aura kebahagiaan dan rasa syukur setelah sekian lama berharap mulutnya bisa action di penpic ini. Segitu pengennya tuh rentenir dapet giliran ngomong. Ckckck. Kemudian, berbekal deheman sejenak, si rentenir itu menunjuk ke Itachi sambil menjawab, "Dipake Itachi noh." Hasilnya sama aja—jatah ngomongnya dikit.

"Hoo..." Mata Sasori tiba-tiba berkilau-kilau, bikin yang ngeliat jadi pada silau. "Jadi kalian tukeran kostum?"

Keduanya menangguk dengan kompak.

"Jangan-jangan lo yaoi-an ama Kakuzu ya, Ta?," tanya Sasori tiba-tiba. Sukses bikin Itachi dan Kakuzu shock ditempat.

"NGGAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA KALI!!," teriak keduanya—lagi-lagi, dengan kompaknya.

"Gue bilang juga apa, mereka pasti yaoi-an nih! Iih, jadian kok nggak bilang-bilang!," bisik Sasori dengan hati-hati ke kuping Pein yang penuh piercing—takut kalo bibirnya yang kata dia 'SEKUSEH BEGETE' nggak sengaja nyangkut dikuping 'berduri' Pein. "He-eh," tanggap si Pein sambil ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Udah lah, gue capek. Mau tidur dulu. Dah...," kata Itachi seraya berlalu menuju kamarnya. Bisa ditebak, dia pasti mau tidur!

"Ya iyalah! Orang tadi juga dia udah bilang sendiri!," sahut suara seseorang entah-dari-mana.

"Oh iya ya.. hahaha...," sahut si narator sambil ketawa garing.

Kembali lagi ke cerita, sebelum melenceng berlebihan.

"Daaaaaah..." Keenam akatsukiter itu pun melambai-lambaikan tangan pada Itachi. Tapi sayang, orangnya nggak peduli.

"Kakuzu..," panggil Hidan lirih. Dan berhubung si Kakuzu denger, maka akatsukiter yang pelitnya kebangetan itu pun menoleh sambil menyahut, "Ya?"

"Ternyata selama ini, muke lo emang udah keriputan, ya! Gue baru tau..," kata si Hidan sambil ngekek-ngekek liat muka keriputannya Kakuzu yang lebih parah dari keriput bandel si Itachi selama ini.

BUAKK!!

Markas Akatsuki, jam 11 pagi Waktu Jamnya Naruto (WJN), Hidan sang penganut aliran sesat Jashin pun akhirnya menghembuskan napas terakhirnya—sebelum akhirnya tersadar lagi dari pingsannya—berkat hadiah 'spesial' dari Kakuzu.

"Bukan urusan lo," jawab Kakuzu kemudian, setelah puas menyiksa sang partner. "Gue mau ngitung duit dulu. Bye.."

Dan si rentenir yang kejam bin pelit itu pun menghilang dari ruang tipi markas akatsuki.

**^0^**

**Mengungkap Rahasia Itachi**

**^0^**

Markas Akatsuki—tepatnya masih di ruang tipi, Pukul 12 siang Waktu Mana Aja Boleh (WMAB). Kali ini bukan Waktu Jamnya Naruto lagi, karena si author udah bosen sama kata-kata itu, jadi diganti aja.

Siang-siang begini, para akatsukiter yang lagi nganggur biasanya selalu kumpul-kumpul di ruang tipi sambil bergeje-geje ria. Dan berhubung semuanya memang lagi pada nganggur minus Zetsu, Deidara, dan Tobi yang masih ngilang juga Kakuzu yang masih disibukkan oleh ritual ngitung duitnya, maka ruang tipi pun dipadati oleh makhluk-makhluk geje yang sedang asik bergeje ria itu.

"Ita-chan aneh banget deh hari ini!," ujar Konan membuka obrolan baru. Dirinya bosen kali kalo cuma duduk-duduk diem di sofa nggak ngapa-ngapain.

"Kenapa? Kok heran gitu?" Itachi malah balik tanya sambil masang tampang heran. Percuma juga deh, kan mukanya ketutupan cadar.

Konan menghela napas. Kemudian ia berkata lagi, "Sikap lo aneh. Apalagi penampilan lo yang terkesan ikut-ikut Kakuzu itu."

"Ooh... ini...," sahutnya sambil memperhatikan penampilannya hari itu yang memang kesannya 'ANEH' dan 'NORAK' banget. "Emang ada apaan sih, Ita-chan?," tanya Konan dengan rasa penasaran yang tak tertahankan.

Itachi berpikir sejenak. Ia berpikir jawaban macam apa yang harus ia lontarkan pada Konan. Kemudian ia tersenyum licik. "Rahasia," jawab Itachi singkat. Jelas Konan langsung kecewa berat. "Yaaaaaahh... kok rahasia sih?!," protesnya sambil pasang muka cemberut yang sumpah imut banget. Nggak kayak muka akatsukiter yang lainnya yang pada jelek semua.

*akatsukiter mendeathglare Paris Hitam secara berjamaah dengan Pein sebagai imamnya (?)*

"Setiap orang boleh kan punya rahasia pribadi?," lanjut Itachi sambil tersenyum. Konan cuma bisa diem. Sementara Pein mulai melirik kearah mereka dengan tampang jealous.

"Misalnya kayak Pein-leader yang hobi makan pete satu ton," jelasnya lagi sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuknya didepan wajah Konan sambil senyum.

"Itu rahasia umum kali! Yang laen juga udah pada tau!," kata Sasori, Hidan, Kisame bareng-bareng.

"Haha.. ha.." Dan Itachi pun ketawa garing sambil garuk-garuk pantat—uups, salah!! Eh, kok malah ngiklan acara tipi? Eh, bukan itu maksudnya! Maksud saya, dan Itachi pun ketawa garing sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Kami-sama... jahatnya mereka..," kata Pein dengan nada memelas yang tiba-tiba udah pundung dipojokan.

"Oke. Kalo gitu, misalnya kayak si Kisame yang kalo kaget suka tereak-tereak kayak lekong, plus idungnya yang sensitip abis, idungnya si Konan yang sukanya nongol di depan kamera, muka nistanya Sasori pas lagi murka yang mirip-mirip buto ijo itu (angkara murka kali! Lo salah baca dialognya!), dan... oh, Sasori masih ada lagi! Ketek lo baunya kagak ketulungan kan?," jelas Itachi puanjaaaaaaang lebar.

"DARIMANA LO TAU ITU SEMUA?!" Para akatsukiter yang lain yang ada diruang tipi langsung kaget tujuh turunan.

"Kemaren gue dapet bocoran dari author, makanya gue tau!," jawab si Itachi sambil nyengir kuda.

"AWAS LO AUTHOOORRR!!!," teriak mereka berjamaah.

"HYAAAA~" Sang author Ceprutth DeiDei jejeritan geje gara-gara abis denger ancaman menakutkan dari akatsukiter tadi. "Bahaya mengancam! Paris Hitam, kuserahkan semuanya padamu! Diriku mau ngabur ke Malaysia dulu, sekalian ketemu ama Upin Ipin."

"Okelah kalo beg beg begitu..," ujar Paris Hitam memberi restu.

Dan author itu pun pergi ke negeri Jiran tanpa pamit pada Tou-san Kaa-san tercinta dengan membawa sebuah koper bergambar Upin-Ipin yang entah darimana munculnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan besar menahan sang author yang udah mau minggat itu. "Tunggu, Nak! Jangan ke Malaysia! Nanti hak kepemilikan atas dirimu direbut sama Malaysia! Jangan pergi! Kau hanya milik INDONESIA! HIDUP INDONESIA!!," kata sang pemilik tangan besar itu begitu si author menoleh.

"Lhoh? Kok ada Pak SBY segala disini?," ucap si Paris Hitam terheran-heran.

Mendengar ucapan sang Bapak Presiden tadi, si author langsung nyengir geje sambil berkata, "Tenang aja Pak SBY, saya ini bukan punya Indonesia, bukan juga punya Malaysia. Saya ini punyanya Kaa-san dan Tou-san saya. Kan mereka yang bikin saya. Hohoho. Yasud, saya pamit yaaa!!"

Dan sang author pun akhirnya lepas landas ke negeri Jiran dengan hati tenang. Bapak SBY dan Paris Hitam cengok.

**^0^**

**Mengungkap Rahasia Itachi**

**^0^**

Kuburan di Kuil Api negara Hi, sore harinya..

"Uuuuuuuuuughh..." Terdengar suara rintihan seseorang. Duo Zetsu yang ternyata lagi kerja jadi penjaga kubur disana pun langsung melirik kesana-kemari, berusaha mencari asal suara itu.

Setelah lama-lama mencari, akhirnya sumber suara itu pun ditemukan tepat didalam tanah kuburan angker itu. Tiba-tiba tanah disekitar tempat terdengarnya suara tadi menyembul-nyembul keluar. Zeit (ZEtsu ITem) sama Zepu (ZEtsu PUtih) langsung kaget kagak karuan.

"Hei, Zeit! Ada makanan nongol dari dalem tanah tuh!," kata si Zepu sambil ngiler.

"Kita makan aja nyok!," sambut Zeit senang.

"AYOOK!!," ujar Zepu semangat. "Hohoho.. akhirnya kita bisa makan~"

Kedua kepribadian Zetsu itu dengan semangat menggali-gali di tanah kuburan itu. Tentu saja, dengan kakinya. Dia kan nggak punya tangan. Belum lama, kepala kuning dan topeng oren kayak kulit jeruk pun tampak dipermukaan tanah. Zetsu putih terdiam.

"Zeit, kok rasa-rasanya gue kenal sama muka-muka ini, ya?," kata Zepu curiga.

"Hah? Masa, sih?," sahut Zeit setengah nggak percaya.

"Iya! Sumpah! Beneran! Kagak bo'ong gue!," lanjut Zepu sambil main suer-sueran (?).

"AH—" Keduanya terdiam. Nggak yang item nggak yang putih, matanya bulet gede semua. Akhirnya, kedua kanibal itu teringat akan sesuatu. Keduanya pun saling bertatapan (emang bisa? O.o). "Oh iya, INI KAN—"

**To Be Continued**

**Berkenan mereview??? *puppy eyes no jutsu***

**Maafkan kalo fanfic ini abal, geje, tak berseni, de el el de es te…**

**Thursday, 11****th**** March 2010**

**Ceprutth DeiDei**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kali ini saya akan meneriakkan :**

**OTANJOUBI OMEDETTOU TEMAN SAYA TERCINTA, RONGGENG (?) !!!**

**Maaf karena kemaren tidak meng-update, soalnya ada tugas bahasa Indonesia yang sumpah bikin stres!! Eh, nggak taunya, besok2nya gurunya gak dateng alias lagi cuti. Sebel deh! *injek2 tanah***

**Dedicated for My Birthday xD**

**Ohya, juga buat Kak Koko yang entah saya kenal darimana yang ultahnya sama kayak saya! ;DD**

**Dan ada tambahan lagi, buat Ronggeng a.k.a Lina yang ultah tanggal 13 (telat sehari ucapinnya T.T)  
**

**An Akatsuki's nistaness fanfic**

**Mengungkap Rahasia Itachi © Ceprutth DeiDei**

**All Akatsuki © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Pengecualian,**

**Deidara is mine!!! *dipukulin rame2***

**Genre : Mystery/Humor**

**Rated : K+**

**WARNING : sangat-sangat OOC, sudah pasti nista, dan selalu mengandung unsur gaje. Ada juga beberapa adegan yang melenceng dan OC asal-asalan. Ohya! Gila tanggung sendiri!**

**Enjoy it!**

**^0^**

**Mengungkap Rahasia Itachi**

**^0^**

Halaman depan Markas Akatsuki..

"LEADER PEIN!!!!! GAWAAAAAT!!!," teriak duo Zetsu bareng-bareng sambil berlari membabibuta kearah Pein yang langsung kaget melihat kedatangan mereka berdua.

"Apaan sih? Siang-siang udah ribut aja!," ujarnya dengan nada kesal sambil mengelus-elus dada.

"Gawat! Gawat! Leader Pein, gawat!," kata Zepu gelagapan.

"Iya. Emang ada apa?," sahut Pein dengan sabar.

"Ada gawat, Leader! Gawat!," jawab Zeit nggak nyambung ama pertanyaannya Pein.

"Iya. Gawatnya kenapa?," tanya Pein lagi, tetap berusaha stay cool.

"Gawat, Leader! Gawat! Gawat banget nih! Gimana dong?," ujar Zepu dan Zeit kebingungan.

"Iya, makanya kalian kasihtau ada kegawatan apa ini?," tanya Pein makin penasaran.

"Ada yang gawat leader! Makanya keadaan jadi gawat! Gimana nih? GIMANA?," kata keduanya dengan nada overpanic.

BUAK! Cepet-cepet Pein nyumpel mulut besar Zetsu dengan puluhan bangkai ayam tiren.

"Lo berdua bisa nggak sih kagak usah pake ribut segala?," bentaknya dengan emosi meluap-luap. Rupa-rupanya kesabaran ketua satu ini udah nggak bisa bertahan lagi sampe akhirnya jadi murka begitu. Zetsu terdiam.

'Gue sumpel deh mulut lo pake bangkai! Emang enak?,' batin Pein sambil ngikik-ngikik kayak penjahat sarap. *digaplok*

"HMMM~ nyam nyam nyam.." Namun, entah kenapa, kedua Zetsu itu malah dengan kusyuknya melahap semua bangkai-bangkai ayam tiren yang disumpelin Pein tadi.

'Jiah.. ternyata emang beneran enak..' Pein sweatdropped.

"Makasih, Leader Pein! Kita jadi semangat lagi nih!," ujar keduanya berkilau-kilau. "Oh iya! Ada berita gawat lho, Leader Pein!!," lanjut keduanya.

"STOOP!! Gue kagak mau denger kata gawat lagi! Mendingan kalian langsung cerita ke intinya aja!," sembur Pein dengan nada stress.

"Ini juga mau langsung cerita kali!," ujar si Zepu sweatdropped. Satu urat syaraf dikepala Pein putus. "Yaudah, cepetan..," bentak Pein yang udah nggak nahan.

"Tadi kita nemuin si Deidara sama Tobi lagi tepar didalem tanah kuburan di kuil api sono tuh!," cerita Zeit sambil menengok kearah kuburan yang dimaksud.

"HAH? APA?" Pein shocked.

"Apanya yang apa, Leader Pein?," tanya Zepu bloon.

"Ah, udahlah. Ntar nih penpic nggak tamat-tamat kalo gue ngeladenin kalian. Sekarang DeiTobi ada dimana?," ujar Pein kembali berusaha menahan emosi.

"Masih dikuburan, Leader Pein," jawab keduanya kompakan banget.

"Hah? Kalian tinggalin mereka berdua?," tanya Pein tak percaya. Zetsu cuma ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Aduuuuh.. dasar payah!," runtuk Pein sambil cepat-cepat berlari. Si Zetsu pun langsung nyerep ke dalem tanah, hilang, dan tiba-tiba udah nongol duluan di kuburan.

'Coba gue bisa nyerep ke dalem tanah juga, pasti cepet sampe tuh!,' angan Pein ditengah jalan. Namun, tiba-tiba ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Ah! Jangan ngarep deh! Mana mungkin si Kishimoto mau ngabulin hal itu ke gue.'

Sementara itu, Masashi Kishimoto yang lagi sibuk lembur bikin Naruto..

"HUAAACHIIIIIII~! Ehhmmmm.. ada yang abis ngomongin gue, ya?"

**^0^**

**Mengungkap Rahasia Itachi**

**^0^**

"DEIDARA! TOBI!!!," seru Pein berulang-ulang sambil lari-lari dari teras markas sampe kuburan kuil api.

"Fiuuuh~" Pein lega begitu melihat dua onggok mayat yang entah masih idup apa enggak itu. "Untung aja masih ada!," ujarnya.

"Terus mau gimana, Leader Pein?," tanya Zetsu.

"Napas buatan!," ujar Pein singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"HAH?" Zetsu terkaget-kaget. "Ayo! Kalian kasih napas buatan ke Dei sama Tobi sekarang!," ulang Pein dengan nada memaksa.

"Nggak mau, Leader Pein," mohon Zetsu sambil nangis-nangis bombay. "Harus mau!!," bentak Pein sambil mendeathglare dua makhluk yang tubuhnya nempel itu.

"O-oke deeeh.. iyaaa.." Akhirnya Zetsu pun menyerah. Dengan setengah hati dilangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah dua temannya yang masih tak sadarkan diri itu.

Sasaran pertama: Deidara. Zetsu menarik napas dalam-dalam, memonyongkan bibirnya, dan langsung bersiap mencium Deidara.

"UWAAA~ UUUUNN—?!!" Tiba-tiba makhluk autis berambut kuning panjang itu tersadar seketika. Dengan cekatan, ditendangnya Zetsu sampe mentah ke Arab. "APA-APAAN SIH?! MAIN CIUM AJA, UN!!"

"He-eh. Zetsu-senpai genit deh! Belum apa-apa udah main serang!," lanjut si Tobi yang ternyata juga udah sadar sambil tidur-tiduran ditanah makam.

Pein kaget setengah mati. "Elo dah sadar, Tob?," tanyanya tak percaya.

"Udah, Pein-sama. Daritadi. Hehe," jawab Tobi-anak-baik sambil nyengir. Sekali lagi, percuma kali! Mau nyengir sampe mulutnya pegel sekalipun juga pasti nggak akan ada yang liat. Orang dia pake topeng.

Pein meremat tangannya dan menatap Tobi dengan aura-aura membunuh. "DASAR TOBI GEBLEK! Kenapa nggak bilang daritadi, sih? Jadinya kan gue kagak usah susah-susah," bentaknya pada si anak malang bernama Tobi.

"Abis nggak enak sama Deidara-senpai. Dia kan tadi pingsan gara-gara ditendang-tendang sama Zetsu-senpai. Kalo cuma Deidara-senpai yang pingsan Tobi enggak, kan nggak enak sama Deidara-senpai. Jadinya Tobi pura-pura pingsan deh. Tobi kan anak baik!," jelas Tobi sambil senantiasa mengaktifkan puppy eyes-nya yang kalo dia NGGAK PAKE topeng pasti bakal bikin seorang Pein merasa kasihan.

"Iya. Tapi geblek!," sambung Zetsu yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dalem tanah dengan nada mengejek.

Tobi mencibir. Mukanya sebel begitu denger Zetsu berani mengatainya 'geblek'. "Iih—Tobi nggak geblek. Tobi bukan anak geblek. Tobi anak baik kok."

"Yayaya. Pokoknya kalian ikut gue balik ke markas sekarang juga!," lerai Pein. Dirinya udah pasti nggak akan kuat ngeladenin dua orang—eh, tiga orang bloon ini kalo udah mulai debat. "Kalian harus cepet-cepet disidang gara-gara ngilang tanpa pamit!," lanjutnya sambil memincing kearah Tobi dan Deidara.

"HAAAH??!" Deidara en Tobi kaget plus kecewa. Ada pemberitahuan tambahan, kata 'hah'-nya Deidara tadi tetep pake '-un' dibelakangnya.

**^0^**

**Mengungkap Rahasia Itachi**

**^0^**

Sidang Hukuman Deidara-Tobi, Markas Akatsuki, malam harinya..

Keterangan :

Hakim Agung : Hidan

Hakim lainnya : Konan

Terdakwa 1 : Deidara

Ahli hukum terdakwa 1 : Uchiha Itachi

Terdakwa 2 : Tobi

Ahli hukum terdakwa 2 : Kakuzu

Saksi Sidang : Pein, Zetsu, Kisame, dan Sasori.

Diruangan gelap nan lembab itu semua anggota akatsuki sudah berkumpul. Berbekal cahaya lilin remang-remang yang menerangi ruangan, persidangan Deidara dan Tobi pun siap untuk dimulai.

"Ketua, kok bukan kamu yang jadi Hakim Agungnya? Kenapa malah si Hidan yang jadi Hakim Agung?," tanya Kisame sambil menatap ketua Pein yang duduk disisinya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Menandakan kalau ia terheran-heran.

"Gue ogah. Males. Ribet kalo ngurusin yang beginian," jawab Pein santai. Sasori cengok. 'Dasar leader nggak becus,' batinnya kesel.

"Gue heran deh sama si Kakuzu, kok mau-maunya dia jadi ahli hukumnya si Tobi. Padahal gue kira mereka musuh-bebuyutan.." Zeit mulai membuka obrolan baru. Ketiga makhluk yang duduk didekatnya sebagai sesama saksi pun langsung menoleh kearah tanaman pemangsa itu.

"Iya lho! Denger-denger, katanya si Kakuzu mau jadi ahli hukumnya Tobi tanpa bayaran lho! Gila nggak? Nggak percaya gue," lanjut Zepu sambil geleng-geleng. Mau nggak mau, Zeit pun juga ikutan geleng-geleng.

"Ada yang aneh..," ujar Pein sambil bergaya sok detektif. Lengkap dengan memakai topeng berwajah Shinichi Kudo, dia mengelus-elus janggutnya yang tak berjenggot dengan tampang serius yang sebenernya NGGAK KELIATAN.

TOK TOK! Terdengar suara ketukan palu dari Sang Hakim Agung, Hidan.

"Sebelum memulai persidangan, lebih baik kita berdoa terlebih dahulu kepada Jashin-sama," ujar Hidan. Dan yang lainnya menurut. Begitu selesai berdoa, Hakim Agung itu kembali mengetuk-ngetuk palu ditangan kanannya.

Sang Hakim Agung itu berdehem. "Baiklah, terdakwa Deidara..."

Deidara mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. "Ya, un, Hakim Agung Hidan." Hidan mengangguk, kemudian beralih menatap bocah sableng bernama Tobi. "..dan terdakwa Tobi."

"Tobi anak baik disini, Hakim Agung Hidan-senpai. Yay!!," sahut Tobi sambil jingkrak-jingkrak begitu dipanggil sama si Hidan. All akatsuki sweatdropped.

"Menghilang kemana kalian selama ini?," tanya Hidan mengintimidasi. DeiTobi terdiam. Akhirnya, setelah menunggu berbanyak-banyak menit kemudian, Deidara pun mengangkat tangannya. Saking girangnya, Hidan langsung berdiri dari kursi reotnya sambil berkata, "YA?!" dengan begitu antusias. Mulut Deidara yang ada dimuka udah mulai mangap dan mau jawab, tapi tiba-tiba..

SRIING!!

'HII, UUN~,' inner Dei langsung merinding begitu dapet tatapan mematikan dari seseorang. Tiba-tiba mulutnya langsung berasa kaku. Semua saksi dan hakim yang ada disana langsung kaget dan mengira Deidara barusan kesambet hantu penasaran. "Ah—i itu.. anu..un.." Akhirnya Deidara pun menjawab pertanyaan Hakim Agung Hidan dengan terbata-bata. Kali ini, semua saksi dan hakim yang ada disana udah mulai berpikiran kalo hantu yang tadi nyambet Deidara adalah arwah penasarannya Hinata. Tapi tunggu dulu, Hinata kan belom mati? Kok bisa jadi hantu?

KRING KRING! Hape narator bunyi. Bentar ya, mau telponan dulu..

KLIK!

"HEH! Masalah Hinata agak usah dibahas deh.. geje lo! Yang bikin kan gue! Nggak usah protes! Lo kan cuma tinggal baca doang! Ngerti?," ucap sang author dari telepon sebelum akhirnya langsung diputus begitu aja. Paris Hitam cuma bisa diem. Apakah orang ini ikut-ikut kesambet gara-gara omongan author tadi?

"OI OI!! CUUUUUT!!," teriak seorang pria bernama Christian Bauketek yang merangkap sebagai sutradara di penpic ini. "Narator darimana lo? Kok tiba-tiba nongol disitu?!," tanyanya marah-marah sambil nunjuk-nunjuk kearah seorang yang tak dikenal yang sampai detik ini masih berani berdiri didepan kamera.

"Sorry bos.. OBSESI JADI NARATOR nih! Buat iklan rokok terbaru. Bolehkan gue numpang syuting disini?," jawab orang nggak dikenal yang ditanyain tadi sambil nyengir.

"MINGGAT SANA LOE!!!" Dengan kejam, Christian Bauketek langsung nendang pantat si orang tak dikenal itu sampe mental ke neraka.

EHEM—back to the story..

Setelah sang hakim mendengar jawaban geje dari Deidara..

"Itu apa? Anunya siapa?," tanya Hidan—lagi-lagi—dengan antusias dan begitu penasaran.

"EHEM—Hakim Agung!" Buru-buru Konan nyikut si Hidan sebelum sidang ini melenceng jauh dari yang seharusnya.

"Oh—EHM! Maaf." Hidan kembali duduk di kursi reotnya dengan begitu hati-hati—takut kalau kursi itu tiba-tiba ambruk. Semenit kemudian, barulah sang Hakim Agung itu bisa duduk manis dikursi reotnya lagi. "Baiklah, saudara terdakwa, jawab pertanyaan saya dengan serius," katanya sambil memincing kearah Deidara.

"Aaa—gini lho.. kemarin kita itu pergi—," kata-kata Deidara tiba-tiba terpotong begitu ahli hukumnya membekep mulutnya. "Pergi jalan-jalan liat Sekaten di alun-alun, kan?," sambung si ahli hukum menggantikan orang yang dibelanya.

"Eh? Lho? Bu—" Belom selesai ngomong, congor alias mulut si Deidara udah keburu dibekep untuk kedua kalinya sama Itachi. Dan keturunan asli klan Uchiha itu langsung memberinya hadiah berupa 'tatapan membunuh' alias deathglare. Deidara langsung meringis. Dan begitu Itachi melepas tangannya dari mulut Deidara—lalu mengelapnya dengan tissue sebanyak 7 kali, Deidara tiba-tiba langsung mengangguk sambil berkata, "He-eh! He-eh! Kita kemaren abis nonton Sekaten. Terus lupa pulang. Haha.." Ketawa garingnya sungguh bikin curiga semua orang yang ada dipersidangan itu.

"Bisa dijelaskan, kenapa kalian tiba-tiba ditemukan oleh seorang saksi bernama Zetsu di kuburan kuil api negara Hi?," tanya Hidan lagi. Maklum, kerjaannya hakim disini cuma tanya-tanya doang. Malah kayak wartawan. Haha. *digaplok*

"Nggak bisa. Tobi nggak tau. Tobi anak baik lupa soalnya. Muahahaha," jawab Tobi polos. Ditambah ketawa aneh yang entah kenapa menambah suasana suram ditempat suram kelam nan gelap gulita itu.

GUBRAKK!! Lagi-lagi, semua orang disana sweatdropped.

"Jawab dengan serius, Terdakwa!!!," semprot Hidan sambil mendeathglare anak berdosa yang menjadi terdakwa kedua itu. 'Hiii~ serem deh! Tobi anak baik jadi atut!,' batin Tobi sambil merinding. Walhasil, anak yang udah autis dari lahir itu pun cuma diem. Dan Hidan menanti jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut Tobi dengan begitu sabar. Walau dalam hatinya ia sudah lebih dari 500 kali mengumpat sambil membayangkan dirinya membanting-banting dan menyiksa si Tobi sesuka hati.

Perhatian beralih ke kedua ahli hukum Itachi dan Kakuzu yang sedang duduk bersebelahan itu. Keduanya saling bertatapan dengan tampang serius. Oh, bukan. Lebih tepatnya kalo si Itachi-lah yang tampangnya serius. Sementara tampang Kakuzu malah keliatan kayak kucing mau dikeroyok guk-guk—mati kutu. 'Giliran elo sekarang yang ngomong,' bisik Itachi ke Kakuzu dengan nada sangaaaat pelan yang bahkan Kakuzu sendiri nggak denger apa yang barusan dibisikin Uchiha itu dikupingnya.

"Hah?" Kakuzu menatap Itachi bingung.

"Baiklah, cepat jawab!," ujar Hidan yang mulai bosen menanti-nanti sambil membayangkan dirinya mengumpat dan membanting-banting Tobi sesuka hati.

"OOUUCHH!!!," teriak Kakuzu keras-keras begitu kakinya yang kebetulan lagi nggak pake alas kaki dalam rangka pengiritan itu tiba-tiba diinjek seenaknya sama Itachi. Seketika semua mata tertuju pada ahli hukum yang terkenal pelit itu.

"Ha-Hakim Agung, biar saya yang jelaskan," katanya dengan nada canggung.

"Permintaan diterima. Silakan, Ahli hukum Kakuzu." Hidan mempersilahkan Kakuzu untuk bicara.

"Terimakasih." Kakuzu pun mau tak mau langsung berdiri dan menjawab pertanyaan sang Hakim Agung didepan para saksi dan hakim nggak waras yang ada disana. "Begini, mereka berdua bisa nyasar ke kuburan kuil api negara Hi soalnya...

**Cerita Kakuzu mode on**

"Sial deh, un!" bentak Deidara entah pada siapa sambil nendang-nendang tanah punya Pak Haji Mahmud dengan seenak udel. "Masa kita udah dateng ke alun-alun dari subuh tetep aja nggak kebagian jatah sedikitpun dari gunungan tadi. Sebel deh, un!," lanjutnya geram.

"Iya, senpai. Tobi anak baik juga sebel," kata Tobi manggut-manggut. "Mana perut Tobi udah laper lagi..."

Keduanya terdiam. Maka bisa dipastikan kalau suara 'kruyuk' berkali-kali dari dalam perut kedua akatsukiter yang lagi kelaperan itu bisa terdengar dengan jelas. Deidara akhirnya berinisiatif buat mikir gimana caranya bisa dapet makan gratis. Dan, TING! Tiba-tiba muncullah 'SHUKAKU' (maksud: lampu merk 'SHUKAKU') diatas kepala Deidara sambil menyala terang, sebelum akhirnya pecah gara-gara kebentur kepala kuning milik makhluk yang nggak jelas gendernya itu. Mungkin tadi si author sengaja ngelemparin 'SHUKAKU' keatas kepala kuning Dei yang tampak kinclong kalo kena cahaya matahari itu dariatas pesawatnya yang sedang dalam perjalanan ke Malaysia. Bagaikan habis dapet ide, Deidara dengan kepala berdarah-darah berkata, "Kita coba minta-minta yuk, un! Kali-kali ada dermawan-dermawati yang mau nyumbang duit ke kita, un. Lumayan buat isi perut, un."

"Oke, senpai!," sahut Tobi yang sangat setuju pada ide Deidara itu.

4 jam kemudian..

"Uuuuuuuuukkh... un... masa daritadi nggak ada satu pun yang mau ngasih sumbangan ke kita sih, uuun...?," eluh si banci kolong jembatan Deidara *gampared* sambil meluk-meluk perutnya yang makin mengempis. Lalu si Tobi menyahut. "Iya, senpai. Tobi juga."

"Padahal gue udah berbaik hati mau ngasih lempung bentuk burung buatan gue ke 100 orang pertama yang ngasih kita sumbangan lho, un..," lanjut Deidara sambil pundung. Dan kemudian dengan setia Tobi menyahut omongan Deidara lagi. "Iya, senpai. Tobi tau."

"Kenapa bisa gini yaa, uuuun...?," tanya Dei pada Tobi. "Tobi nggak tau, senpai. Tapi kok kayaknya kita ngemisnya salah tempat, ya?," jawab Tobi asal-asalan. Begitu denger omongan Tobi barusan, Deidara langsung kaget.

"Emang kita ada dimana, un?, " tanya Deidara segitu penasarannya. Tobi cuma nunjuk kearah sebuah papan besar yang berdiri tegak tepat dibelakang keduanya.

'MANTAN TANAH PUNYA HAJI MAHMUD. DIWAKAFKAN KEPADA MASYARAKAT UNTUK DIGUNAKAN SEBAGAI TANAH PEMAKAMAN. PEMULUNG, PENGAMEN, PENGEMIS, SUMANTO, DAN SUMANTI DILARANG MASUKK!!!'

Begitu selesai membaca tulisan dipapan itu dengan susah payah, Deidara langsung lemes. "Yaelah, un! Terang aja daritadi nggak ada orang, un! Lo kenapa kagak bilang-bilang sih, un?," marah-marah Dei pada Tobi.

"Abis Tobi juga barutau, jadi baru ngasihtau sekarang," jawab Tobi sambil nunduk nahan nangis.

Beberapa jam kemudian ditanah Haji Mahmud..

"Gue udah kagak tahan lagi kalo harus ngemis lagi, un! Mulai sekarang, ayo kita coba untuk berikhtiar cari makanan, un!!," teriak Deidara pake toa punya Haji Mahmud yang tadi dia ambil seenaknya dari Haji Mahmud pas doi lagi ceramah. Keliatan jelas kalo akatsukiter satu ini udah mulai frustasi.

"YOYOI, SENPAI! TOBI SIAP!!," sahut Tobi semangat 45.

"Oke—" Dengan pose ninju-ninju angin, Deidara melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Kalo gitu un, mari kita nyolong makanan di warung terdekat!!"

Dan si Tobi pun ikut-ikutan ninju-ninju angin. Dua orang ini nggak warasnya nggak ketulungan. Ampuuuuun..

Di warung terdekat, dua kecoa anggota akatsuki itu dengan mudah mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam dapur warung tersebut. Dan mereka sepertinya sudah siap untuk memulai aksinya.

"Oke, un. Tobi, lo ke sebelah sana, gue ke sebelah sini, un..," titah Dei. "Oke, senpai," ujar Tobi patuh sambil hormat ke senpainya.

Sesuai rencana Deidara, Tobi mengendap-endap ke sebelah sana dan Deidara mengendap-endap ke sebelah sini. Jangan tanya sini itu dimana dan sana itu dimana, karena narator juga tidak tahu. Mari kita tanya author lewat telepon!

Jawaban author: "Haha. Saya juga nggak tau tuh! Coba tanya sama Deidara-nya! Hehe.." (GUBRAK!!)

"Mau ngapain kalian?" Tiba-tiba seseorang menahan (baca: nyeret-nyeret baju) Deidara dan Tobi yang baru aja mau beraksi.

DEG!

'Gawat.. belom ngapa-ngapain udah ketauan, un..,' batin Deidara kecewa berat. Antara takut dan tak takut, akatsukiter yang menghuni urutan kedua orang ter-autis di akatsuki itu pun menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang. "Ah—itu.. anu un.. kita kesini mau.."

"Kita kesini mau nyolong makanan dalam rangka berikhtiar cari makan, Pak!," jawab Tobi singkat, padat, jelas. Jantung Deidara langsung copot. Tapi buru-buru dibalikin lagi ke tempat semula. Matanya bulet gede—dua kali lipat dari punya Sasori. Mulutnya jatoh ke lantai.

"UAPAAA—?!!," teriak si penjaga dapur terkaget-kaget.

"Dasar Tobi gebleeek, un!!!," semprot Deidara saking keselnya. Seakan-akan ia lupa pada rasa lapar yang tadi bikin dia superlemes. Dan ekspresi Tobi berubah sangar—walaupun kagak keliatan—begitu denger senpai-nya itu mengatainya 'geblek'. "Apa, senpai?," tanya Tobi sambil memincing kearah Deidara.

"Kalian..." Suara si penjaga dapur kembali terdengar. Nyali Tobi langsung menciut. Dari orang bertampang sangar kembali ke anak baik banyak dosa yang autis.

"Hehehe.." Dei en Tobi nyengir + ketawa garing.

"OII!!! HARUS DIAPAIN NIH KECOA DUA EKOR???," tanya si penjaga dapur pada rekan-rekannya yang ada di TKP.

"BAKAR MEREKA IDUP-IDUP!!," usul salah satu dari rekan si penjaga dapur tanpa pikir panjang.

"JANGAN!! KUBUR AJA!!!," usul yang lain.

"OKEEEE~"

Dan akhirnya, nasib na'as menghampiri kedua akatsukiter malang itu. Mereka pun dikubur hidup-hidup secara masal oleh para penjaga dapur di warung terdekat itu.

**Cerita Kakuzu mode off**

..jadi, mereka dikubur hidup-hidup oleh para warga sekitar karena berniat mau nyolong makanan. Begitulah nasib orang melarat yang nggak punya uang. Bisanya cuma nyolong. Atau paling nggak ngutang," jelas Kakuzu sambil menutup cerita panjangnya.

"Kumat lagi deh otak mata duitannya.." Sasori sweatdropped.

"Si Kakuzu niat nggak sih ngebelain si Tobi ama Dei? Masa dia malah nyalahin orang yang harus dia bela." Kisame ikutan sweatdropped. Sasori dan Kisame sepertinya setuju untuk ber-sweatdropped ria bersama-sama.

"Kurasa, benar-benar ada sesuatu yang aneh." Lagi-lagi Pein bergaya sok detektif.

TOK TOK TOK!

"Baiklah. Sepertinya kasus ini sudah mulai terungkap," ujar Hidan begitu selesai mukul-mukulin palu ke meja. "Sudah diputuskan kalau terdakwa Deidara dan terdakwa Tobi dinyatakan bersalah karena sudah kabur tanpa pamit, nggak ngajakin yang lain ikut ke Sekaten, dan juga nyolong makanan di warung terdekat."

"Yah..." Deidara dan Tobi tertunduk lesu. Sepertinya mereka sudah pasrah pada nasib. Sementara itu, kedua ahli hukum mereka malah asik jingkrak-jingkrak saking girangnya. Benar-benar aneh!

"Ada tiga pilihan hukuman yang harus kalian lalui. Pilih salah satu..," selanjutnya, hakim Konan yang berbicara. "Pertama, ngebersihin kebunnya si Zetsu. Kedua, nyuciin semua piercingnya Pein. Ketiga, nggak dapet jatah sarapan besok pagi."

"NGGAK MAU SEMUANYAAA!!! HUHUHU," tolak kedua anggota autis itu sambil mewek-mewek. Kedua hakim yang ada dipersidangan rahasia organisasi akatsuki itu menatap mereka dengan kasihan.

"Oke-oke. Stop nangisnya! Gue kasih kalian keringanan hukuman! Nggak usah milih diantara tiga yang diatas tadi, gue cuma bakal nyuruh kalian lompat-lompat kelinci 24 jam nonstop," kata Hidan mencoba menghibur kedua terdakwa yang lagi mewek-mewek itu.

"HUAAAA!!! HIDAN-SAMA BAIIIIK!!!," puji DeiTobi sambil meluk-meluk Hidan yang mereka anggap 'baik' itu. "UUUUNN!!!," lanjut Dei masih dengan nada yang begitu terharu. "Iya iya.."

"Apakah para saksi setuju?," tanya Hidan sambil melirik kearah saksi-saksi yang jumlahnya cuma tiga ekor. Berhubung si Zetsu udah kabur lewat bawah tanah duluan gara-gara bosen.

Kisame: "Setuju aja deh!"

Pein: "Boleh-boleh aja."

Sasori: "No comment."

"Mereka itu sebenernya bodo apa geblek sih? Bukannya kalo kayak gitu malah jadi tambah berat hukumannya?," tanya Kisame heran.

"Nggak dua-duanya, Kis. Mereka berdua kan orang-orang bloon. Bukan bodo, bukan geblek. Udah deh, mending kita pergi aja!," jawab Pein dengan begitu bijak. Sekali lagi, ada satu pertanyaan, apa bedanya bodo, geblek, sama bloon? Kalo ada yang berminat menjawab, silakan jawab lewat review. *ditampol author lewat telepon. Bisa nggak bisa paksain aja!*

". Maklum kali, namanya juga anak autis!," timpal Sasori sambil geleng-geleng.

Dan dua sejoli paling autis di akatsuki pun menjalani hukuman lompat kelinci 24 jam nonstop mereka dengan hati ikhlas.

**To Be Continued**

**Makasih buat semuaaaa yang sudah membaca dan mereview!!! Ini balesannya!!! XDD**

**Hatake Nekoshi : **udah diupdate nih! ;DD jawaban pertanyaannya ada di chapter 2 diatas...!! silakan baca (lagi?) ;DD

**Hana Hirogaru : **ah, makasih koreksinya, Hana-senpai yang baik! *sembah sujud* emang itu harusnya parfumnya Hidan bukan Kisame. :pp Maklum deh, kan saya bikinnya terburu-buru banget. Hehehe

**Ryuku S.A.J : **ahaha.. emang itu kelemahanku. Tokoh utamanya kan si Itanii-kun, tapi jatah munculnya malah kalah banyak ama yang laen. Ohoho :O

**lightAGITO : **Saya memang sudah gila! Makanya semua yang ada di penpik ini juga ketularan gila! Ati-ati ya, ntar ketularan lho! XDD Wkwkwk *digaplok*

**Saturday, 13****th**** March 2010**

**Ceprutth DeiDei**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kali ini ada 3 hal yang pengen saya teriakkan:**

**1. ****AKHIRNYA UTS LAKNAT YANG BIKIN GILA ITU KELAAAARR~!!! XDD DAPET NILE BAGUS LAGIIIIII~!!!! *disorakin temen2 sekelas***

**2. AKHIRNYA FIC INI JUGA KELAAAARR~!!! O(w)O**

**3. OTANJOUBI OMEDETTOU KETUA KELAS SAYA!!! \^0^/**

**Ah, diriku baru nyadar, ternyata fanfic ini selalu diupdate setiap kali ada yang ulang tahun -_-. Yah, bulan maret emang yang ultah banyak sih! =="a**

**Yasudahlah, yang penting fanfic ini udah kelar. Saya sudah tidak ada hutang lagi sama readers *halah*. Sekian bacotannya.**

**Dedicated for My Birthday xD**

**Ohya, juga buat Kak Koko yang entah saya kenal darimana yang ultahnya sama kayak saya! ;DD**

**Ada tambahan lagi, buat Ronggeng a.k.a Lina yang ultah tanggal 13 ^^**

**Dan yang terakhir, buat Ketua Kelas a.k.a Hugo a.k.a cowok malang yang seenaknya dijadiin uke dari pasangan yaoi ciptaan temen saya ****(sorry kalo yg bsangkutan ikut baca ^^ tapi itu emang kenyataan) ****yang pokoknya ultah dibulan maret juga! *lho?lho?lho?*  
**

**An Akatsuki's nistaness fanfic**

**Mengungkap Rahasia Itachi © Ceprutth DeiDei**

**All Akatsuki © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Pengecualian,**

**Deidara is mine!!! *dipukulin rame2***

**Genre : Mystery/Humor**

**Rated : K+**

**WARNING : sangat-sangat OOC, sudah pasti nista, dan selalu mengandung unsur gaje. Ada juga beberapa adegan yang melenceng dan OC asal-asalan. Ohya! Gila tanggung sendiri!**

**Enjoy it!**

**^0^**

**Mengungkap Rahasia Itachi**

**^0^**

Seminggu kemudian di Markas Akatsuki..

Semuanya berjalan seperti biasanya. Tak ada yang berbeda. Hanya saja, tiba-tiba Deidara en Tobi yang biasanya girang over plus cerewetnya kebangetan berubah jadi pendiem. Kakuzu juga sepertinya mulai menjaga jarak dari Hidan. Padahal Hidan kagak bikin salah apa-apa. Dan Itachi selalu pergi entah kemana dengan alasan 'aku ada misi penting'. Padahal jelas-jelas, sang ketua tak memberikan titah apa-apa ke Uchiha keriputan ini.

Di pagi yang cerah itu, keenam—atau bisa disebut tujuh orang karena Zetsu punya kepribadian ganda—akatsukiter yang masih betah-betahnya nganggur sedang asyik berkumpul kebo (baca: kebo-kebo yang pada ngumpul) di ruang tipi. Mereka adalah Pein, Konan, Kisame, Hidan, Zetsu—putih dan hitam—dan Sasori.

"Gue rasa ada sesuatu yang aneh..," ulang Pein untuk yang ke-987654321 kalinya sambil bergaya ngelus-elus janggut ala detektif lagi mikir. Alhasil, piercing yang ada dibawah bibirnya tiba-tiba nyangkut di jari telunjuknya. "WADAOOW!! ATIT BEUDH!! AUTHOOR, HELEP MI PLEEEIISSSHH!!!" (teriakan macam apa ini? =.="a)

Konan dengan cekatan menarik telunjuk Pein yang nyangkut dan akhirnya jari malang itu pun bisa terbebas dari piercing dibawah bibirnya. Mungkin author bener-bener ngabulin *halah! Kayak si author tu apaan aja! xp* keinginan Pein barusan. Pein menghela napas lega. "Apa yang aneh, Pein-kun?," tanya Konan penuh selidik.

Pein pun menjawab, "Dei, Tobi, Itachi, sama Kakuzu akhir-akhir ini makin aneh aja.."

"Setuju tuh!," potong Sasori antusias. Pein langsung membisu—keliatan kalo dirinya kesel omongannya disela mulu. "Pertama, Itachi sama Kakuzu yang tiba-tiba tukeran kostum tanpa alasan. Kedua, kenapa mereka nggak bilang-bilang ke kita kalo mereka yaoi-an? Ketiga, Deidara sama Tobi sikapnya berubah 180 derajat," kata Sasori menyebutkannya satu-persatu.

"Itachi juga pelit! Nggak mau kasih tau 'rahasia'-nya ke kita-kita. Ya, kan?," tambah Konan.

"Kakuzu juga mulai meninggalkan diriku.. kayaknya bentar lagi gue bakalan dipecat jadi partnernya Kakuzu deh! Hiks.. hiks.." Hidan pun ikut menambahkan walaupun dia ngomongnya sambil nangis-nangis geje.

"Sikap mereka berempat juga aneh pas di sidangnya DeiTobi kemaren..," tambah kedua Zetsu bersamaan. Memang sih. Bahkan saking aneh dan jaraaaaaaangnya kejadian kayak gitu, bisa aja kejadian kemaren masuk rekor MURI (baca: MUseum Rekor akatsukI) kategori 'Hal Yang Sangat Jarang Terjadi'. Ah, tapi nggak jadi deh. Kok kayaknya lebay banget!

"Nah, itu dia! Menurut gue juga, kayaknya si Itachi yang paling patut dicurigai..," analisis Pein. Yang lain cuma ngangguk-ngangguk tanda sok ngerti. "Dia kan disidang kemaren berusaha mati-matian buat bo'ong didepan kita, sampe bela-belain jadi ahli hukumnya si Deidara segala."

"Kayaknya ada sesuatu yang mereka sembunyiin dari kita!," lanjut Pein lagi. Yang lain ngangguk-ngangguk tanda mereka beneran ngerti—bukannya sok ngerti. "Kita harus cari tau! Gimanapun caranya!"

"YOSH!!!," sahut yang lainnya penuh semangat.

Dan disaat-saat yang sangat tepat itulah, sutradara memaksa Deidara dan Tobi dengan susah payah agar mau tampil lagi di penpic ini. Dan begitu si Christian Bauketek bilang 'action!', akatsukiter yang lagi kumpul kebo di ruang tipi langsung menyerbu dua anak autis itu dengan membabibuta.

"DEIDARAAAA!!! TOBIIIII!!!," teriak all akatsukiter sambil nimbrung kearah DeiTobi.

"HYAAA~" Dan kedua orang yang baru datang plus nggak tau apa-apa itu pun jadi korban timbrungan temen-temen se-organisasinya. "Apa-apaan sih kalian, un? Bikin gue jantungan aja deh, un!," bentak Dei kesel gara-gara dikagetin kayak gitu.

"Gomen, Dei-chan," kata Konan sambil nyengir. Sudah kewajibannya untuk meminta maaf karena ia sudah dilantik menjadi wakil dari all akatsukiter buat minta maaf. Soalnya yang lain gengsi kalo mau minta maaf, jadi akhirnya dialah yang disuruh minta maaf. Yak, makin lama omongannya jadi makin nggak nyambung, geje, dan membingungkan, mari kita kembali ke Konan yang daritadi udah siap-siap buat ngomong, "Kita mau tanya sesuatu ke kalian berdua."

"Apa, un?," tanya Deidara dengan nada nggak minat.

"Jujur aja, lo berdua sebenernya tau kan 'rahasia'-nya si Itachi?," tanya Pein to the point. Mata baygonnya yang kata author kayak bunglon itu melototin Deidara dan Tobi yang mukanya sekarang keliatan kaget. "EH—?!"

"Ng-nggak kok, un." Dengan cepat dan gesit sebelum ember bocor Tobi membongkar semuanya, Deidara berdusta didepan akatsukiter. Tobi pun akhirnya cuma kebagian ngangguk-ngangguknya doang.

"Jangan bo'ong deh! Bo'ong dosa lho!," rayu Konan sambil ngelirik kearah Tobi, berharap agar kedua orang yang menurut dirinya bloon akut itu mau berkata jujur tentang 'rahasia' Itachi.

"Uh~ uh~" Tobi terlihat seperti terpancing oleh rayuan Konan barusan. All akatsukiter minus keempat tersangka smirking bareng-bareng. "Maaf, Tobi udah bohong! Tobi anak baik! Tobi janji nggak akan bohong lagi! Tobi tau kok 'rahasia' Itachi-senpai yang kalian maksud itu!!"

Pein, Konan, Kisame, Hidan, Sasori, Zepu, and Zeit smirking berjamaah. Deidara shocked.

Kemudian, Pein yang berbicara. "Gue tau kalo Tobi yang disuruh ngejelasin pasti kelamaan, jadi Deidara.." Mata bunglon Pein ngelirik ke Deidara. "Y-ya, un?," jawab Dei geregetan.

"Lo harus kasih tau ke kita semua soal 'rahasia' itu sekarang!," titah Pein.

"Uhmm.. O-oke, un.." Deidara ngelap keringet bentar, kemudian memulai ceritanya, "Jadi gini..

**Cerita Deidara mode on**

"Senpai! Senpai! Lagi ngapain?," tanya Tobi sambil jingkrak-jingkrak gaje didepan Deidara yang lagi khusyuk memainkan lempung-lempung kesayangannya. Deidara lalu menoleh kearah Tobi dan menjawab dengan nada kesal, "Main lempung lah, un. Nggak usah nanya lo kan udah bisa liat sendiri, un."

"Oh iya.. hehe," kata Tobi sambil nyengir plus ketawa-ketiwi nggak jelas. "Tobi pinter deh! Secara Tobi kan anak baiik!!," lanjutnya kemudian. Sukses membuat Deidara kaget. 'Yang ada gue kali yang pinter, un!,' runtuk Deidara dalem ati.

"Tobi," panggil Dei lirih. "Ya, Senpai?," jawab Tobi sambil menatap senpainya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar sebelah. Kalo yang sebelahnya lagi ya biasa aja. Nggak berbinar-binar dengan lebay. Soalnya, ngapain susah-susah dibikin lebay kayak gitu, toh nggak ada yang ngeliat. Kan ketutupan topeng.

"Cari kerjaan lain yuk, un! Gue bosen nih main lempung mulu, un," ujar Deidara sambil jongkok. Tangannya masih asik nyolek-nyolek lempung dengan genit.

"Oke deh, Senpai."

"Jadi, kita mau ngapain, senpai?," tanya Tobi sambil ikutan jongkok. Keduanya terdiam. Tak ada yang punya ide.

15 menit kemudian, setelah berlama-lama berjongkok dalam diam..

"Ah, kalo sama elo kerjaan gue jadi berasa ngebosenin terus, un," ujar Dei kesel sambil melakukan ritual senam kaki darurat gara-gara kecapekan jongkok. Sementara si Tobi langsung pundung gara-gara dia merasa udah bikin senpai-nya selalu merasa bosen. Deidara melihatnya dengan iba, kemudian berkata, "Yaudalah, un. Kita muter-muter markas aja, un."

Tobi mengangguk senang. Dan dua makhluk autis ini pun akhirnya bekerja keliling markas.

Pertama, di teras markas akatsuki. Disana tampaklah si Pein yang lagi baca-baca majalah 'piiiip' sambil senyum-senyum mesum. Deidara langsung nutupin lubang topeng Tobi begitu anak baik itu mau ngintip isi majalah 'piiiip'-nya si Pein.

Kedua, mereka menuju ke ruang tipi akatsuki. Terlihat Zetsu yang sibuk keluar-masuk tanah markas. Entah apa maksudnya dua makhluk yang dilas jadi satu itu melakukan hal geje seperti itu. DeiTobi sweatdropped. Disebelah venus flytrap itu, Sasori terlihat sangat kusyuk main boneka sambil ngomong sendiri. Yah, begini inilah salah satu contoh anggota akatsuki yang MKKB a.k.a Masa Kecilnya—sangat—Kurang Bahagia.

Ketiga, di dapur. Sang anggota cewek akatsuki satu-satunya—siapa lagi kalo bukan Konan—lagi kebingungan gara-gara nggak bisa ngebedain antara gula sama garem.

"Tu-wa-ga-pat yang ku-pi-lih i-tu ga-rem!!!!" Konan bersenandung sambil menunjuk kearah toples kecil berisi garem dan toples kecil lain yang isinya gula secara bergiliran. Dan—oh, ternyata telunjuk Konan mendarat ke toples gula!!! Dan ditulisnya tutup toples gula itu dengan tulisan 'GARAM'. Kemudian, ia dengan santai membuat secangkir teh. Setelah jadi, si Konan pun langsung mencoba teh manis buatannya itu dengan hati berdebar-debar *halah*..

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

"BRRRUUUUSSSHHH~" Begitu minum teh 'manis'-nya itu, Konan langsung nyembur. Deidara tercengang sementara Tobi menatap kagum senpai ceweknya itu sambil membatin, 'Wah... Konan-senpai hebat! Bisa nyembur kayak naga!! Tobi juga pengen bisa!'. Dan sebelum sempat mewujudkan angan-angannya tadi, Tobi keburu diseret Deidara untuk melanjutkan patroli mereka keliling markas. Anak baik itu pun meronta-ronta.

Keempat, kamar mandi umum markas akatsuki. Dari celah pintu kamar mandi yang nggak ketutup rapat, terlihat Kisame asik berenang didalem bak air. Akhirnya mereka berdua tahu kenapa air yang mereka pake buat mandi selalu amis. Jawabannya: gara-gara abis dipake renang Kisame. DeiTobi kemudian melanjutkan patrolinya lagi.

Begitu lewat depan pintu kamar Itachi, Deidara dan Tobi langsung menge-pause perjalanan mereka mengarungi markas akatsuki. Keduanya bengong didepan pintu.

"Aduuuuuh~ kok keriputnya susah banget ilangnya, sih?!" Terdengar suara Itachi daridalam kamar. Kelihatannya akatsukiter keturunan Uchiha yang selalu sok keren dan kecakepan itu sedang ada masalah dengan keriput-keriput bandel yang daridulu udah bersarang diwajahnya.

Setelah mendengar eluhan Itachi daridalam kamar, keduanya pun memutuskan untuk menguping dan mengintip daribalik pintu.

CEKLEK!

"Mau ngapain kalian berdua?" Suara dingin itu tiba-tiba terdengar di kuping Tobi en Deidara yang lagi nguping.

"Ah-eh.. anu.. Itachi-senpai..," jawab Tobi gagap mode. "Hn?" Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Lo lagi punya masalah sama keriput bandel di muke lo kan, un?," sela Deidara sambil nyengir. Alis mata Itachi naik sebelah. Muka curiga mode on. "Gue punya obatnya lho, un!," lanjut Deidara masih sambil nyengir.

"Yang bener?" Sebelah alis Itachi makin naik keatas. Deidara manggut-manggut sambil terus menyengir dan bergumam, "He-eh, un."

"Apa obatnya?," tanya Itachi antusias.

"Lempung khusus yang dipake khusus buat perawatan wajah, un. Denger-denger, lempung kayak gitu asalnya dari Sidoarjo, un. Katanya bisa buat ngilangin keriput bandel lho, un!" Deidara pun menjawab—lagi-lagi sambil nyengir—dengan jawaban ala sales lagi promosi.

"Manjur nggak tuh?," tanya Itachi curiga. "Gue jamin pasti manjur deh, un," kata Deidara dengan nada merayu ala sales sambil nyengir dan berpose lebay ala Maito Guy. Bisa ditebak begitu fanfic ini selesai, mulut makhluk kuning itu pasti bakal langsung pegel dan lumpuh seketika *dibom Dei, langsung bereinkarnasi* gara-gara nyengir terus-terusan.

"Kalo gitu, gue pesen satu," kata Itachi sambil tersenyum tipis. Tipiiiis banget. "Duitnya mana, un?," tanya Deidara yang kali ini berpose ala pengemis. Itachi menghela napas.

"Oi, Kakuzu!"

"Ape?," sahut Kakuzu nggak niat dari kejauhan.

"Sini lo!," perintah si bocah Uchiha itu judes. Tapi toh si Kakuzu mau-maunya nurut sama orang kayak gitu. Dan begitu sampe didepan kamar Itachi, Kakuzu langsung ngelirikin Itachi seakan berkata 'Ngapain lo panggil-panggil gue? Ganggu!' pada Itachi. Mengerti akan maksud dari tatapan Kakuzu, Itachi langsung menjawab, "Gue mau ngebon!"

Mata ijo Kakuzu membelalak. "HUAA~ OGAH!!!," teriaknya sambil melangkah seribu. Sayangnya, Itachi keburu menyeretnya sebelum makhluk yang cinta uang itu sempet kabur.

"Eits, mau kemana lo?" Itachi mendeathglare Kakuzu sambil menyeretnya masuk ke dalam kamar. "Ampun. Gue lagi kagak ada duit. Sumpah deh!," kata Kakuzu sambil nangis darah.

"Gue tau lo pasti barusan abis ngitungin duit kan? Tangan lo aja sampe ikutan lecek gitu." Dengan mudah, Itachi mematahkan pernyataan dusta si rentenir malang itu.

"Gue kagak ada duit. Duit gue dikamar soalnya. Huhuhu," kata si Kakuzu masih sambil nangis darah.

Itachi menyeringai. Kakuzu dan dua anak autis yang ada disana langsung bergidik ketakutan. Bayangin aja seberapa seremnya tampang keriputan si Itachi pas lagi nyengir nista kayak gitu? Ngeri kan? Ngeri kan? Ngeri kan? Ngeri k—

(backsound: BUAAKK!! Dan teriakan "ADAOW!!" yang sumpah keras banget)

"Paris Hitam, jangan mentang-mentang disini kagak ada si author elo jadi bisa seenaknya ngomong. Kalo kerja yang bener dong!," semprot Christian Bauketek yang barusan tadi abis melayangkan sendal jepit ke kepala Paris Hitam.

"Uuhm~ gomen, Ketek-sama.."

"APE LU KATE? LU MANGGIL GUE APE TADI??!!!" Dan logat betawi si Bauketek pun nongol.

"Sorry, nggak ada siaran ulang. Hanya orang bodoh yang minta ngulangin kata-kata yang udah lewat."

"APE?! GUE NGGAK SUKA GITU TUH!!!"

"Huff.. cerdaskanlah dirimu lagi, Ketek-sama."

"HEH!! MANGGIL GUE APE TADI LU BARUSAN, HAH?!"

"Hah—emang dasar makhluk nggak cerdas. Mau dilanjutin apa nggak nih?"

Chirstian mengangguk.

Oke, back to the story lagi sodara-sodara sebangsa setanah air..

"Dei, Tobi, lo berdua ambil uang dikamar Kakuzu buat beli lempung mujarab tadi. Ambil secukupnya, jangan banyak-banyak! Gue kagak mau bon gue jadi tambah numpuk," titah si sulung Uchiha itu.

"Beres! Beres!!" Deidara en Tobi pun langsung ngacir ke kamar Kakuzu.

Setelah sukses mengambil uang dikamar Kakuzu tanpa dicegah-cegah sama pemiliknya yang pelit banget itu, Deidara dan Tobi pun berangkat ke Sidoarjo berbekal selembar uang 10.000-an dan—kaki. Well, kedua makhluk autis itu lebih memilih berjalan kaki dari markas sampe Sidoarjo—yang notabene jaraknya jauuuuh banget. Karena kata Itachi tadi mereka cuma disuruh ambil uang secukupnya buat beli lempung, jadi mereka kagak berani ngambil duit lebih dari 10.000. Padahal mereka sendiri nggak yakin kalo harga lempung yang mereka cari itu harganya cuma 10.000.

"Tunggu—!! Gue ikut!!!" Terdengar suara kakek-kakek tua dari arah belakang. Deidara dan Tobi langsung berenti berjalan dan menoleh ke belakang. Dan benar saja, emang ada kakek-kakek dibelakang mereka.

"Lhoh? Kakuzu-senpai ngapain ikut?," tanya Tobi bingung begitu si kakek yang penampilan sama perilakunya kontras banget itu sampai dihadapan mereka.

"Biar gue yang ngurusin keuangannya. Tenang aja, Itachi udah ngebolehin kok. Sekarang, mana duit gue tadi?," ujar Kakuzu tanpa menghiraukan Tobi yang sudah bertanya dengan baik-baik. Doi malah langsung aja minta duitnya dikembaliin. Sungguh, pria—uups, kakek-kakek yang satu ini emang bener-bener menomer-satukan uang diatas segalanya. "Nih, un." Tanpa pikir panjang, Deidara langsung menyerahkan selembar uang 10.000 ke si empunyanya.

Ketiganya kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan panjang Markas Akatsuki-Sidoarjo. Dengan penuh perjuangan, penuh semangat, dan tanpa modal mereka tetap melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang masih jauuuuh banget.

Sore harinya, ketiga akatsukiter itu pun sampai di Sidoarjo. Kenapa mereka bisa cepet banget sampenya? Karena author males nunggu lama-lama. Jadi dibikinlah mereka sampai di Sidoarjo secara express.

"Atau mungkin mereka tadi numpang minta dianterin Bukichi yang larinya kuenceeeng banget?," sanggah suara-entah-darimana yang terdengar dari telepon umum yang ada dideket tempat syuting penpic ini.

"Nah kan, otak Hoshin Engi-nya kumat!" Paris Hitam sweatdropped.

"Ahaha.. Biasalah! Saya kan maniak Hoshin Engi!"

"CUUUUTT!!! Hoi, Author, lo udah minggat ke negeri Jiran nggak ngajak-ngajak masih aja berani ganggu kerjaan gue!!," semprot si Christian pake toa.

"Aa—iye iye, cabut dah gua...—Tuuut.. tuuut.."

Ehem-ehem, ehm ehm ehm, mari kembali ke cerita yang tertunda..

"Nah, disini nih tokonya, un!," kata Deidara sambil menunjuk kearah sebuah salon & spa yang gede dan kayaknya terkenal banget. Tobi memandangi gedung salon itu dengan kagum. Dan si Kakuzu mulai was-was. 'Kok firasat gue nggak enak gini, ya? Jangan-jangan lempung pesenan Itachi itu harganya mahal banget? TIDAAAAK!!,' jerit batinnya sendiri. Tangannya memegang erat-erat dompet asli dari kulit tokek yang udah lusuh nan bolong-bolong miliknya.

"Kakuzu-senpai kenapa? Kok mukanya pucet gitu?," tanya Tobi yang merasa khawatir pada senpainya yang sudah tua renta itu.

Kakuzu cuma menggeleng. Ketiganya pun masuk ke dalam salon.

**^0^**

**Mengungkap Rahasia Itachi**

**^0^**

Begitu ketiga makhluk asal anime naruto itu keluar dari pintu salon & spa mewah itu..

"HUAAA~," jerit Kakuzu sambil menangis keras-keras daribalik cadarnya. "Deiiii, kata lo harga lempungnya cuma 10.000? Duit gue jadi abis semua nih! Tamblas!," lanjut Kakuzu sambil menyodor-nyodorkan dompet kulit tokek yang kosong melompong itu ke muka Deidara.

"Yeee.. emang harganya 10.000 kali, un. Duit lo aja yang adanya tinggal 10.000, un. Bukan salah kita tau, un!," bales Deidara kesel. Tobi cuma ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Iya. Ini aja masih untung bisa dapet separonya!," bela Tobi. Kakuzu makin shock.

Deidara yang sedang marah, Tobi yang ketakutan—gara-gara Kakuzu, dan Kakuzu yang masih nangis-nangis plus jejeritan gaje pun berniat kembali ke markas akatsuki bersama-sama. Tapi, mereka mau mampir dulu ke lumpur lapindo berhubung Deidara ngebet pengen ngambil lempung gratisan.

Begitu sampai dilautan lempung itu, Deidara yang bertugas membawa lempung khusus pesenan Itachi itu pun langsung menceburkan diri kedalam lautan itu. Berenang-renang dengan riang. Kakuzu en Tobi langsung kaget kuadrat.

"DEIDARA-SENPAAAAI!!! LEMPUNGNYA ITACHI-SENPAI TUH!!!," teriak Tobi ketakutan sambil nunjuk kearah mangkuk kecil berisi lempung yang masih dibawa-bawa Deidara daritadi.

"UWAA~" Kakuzu cuma bisa menjerit-jerit.

Deidara terdiam. Diliriknya tangan kirinya. "UUUUN—?!!! LEMPUNGNYA ITACHI KECAMPUR LUMPUR LAPINDOOO~," teriaknya dengan tampang shock sambil terus memelototi si lempung Itachi yang malang. Buru-buru Deidara naik ke daratan dan mencoba memeriksa keadaan si lempung. Namun na'as, lempung mahal itu udah kecampur aduk sama lumpur lapindo.

"Yaaaah.. terkontaminasi deh lempungnya!" Tobi lemah, letih, lesu, lunglai, laper seketika.

"Duit gue melayang sia-sia doooong!!!," jerit Kakuzu sambil terus-terusan nangis.

"Tenang, un. Kita masih bisa beli yang baru kok, un," saran Deidara sambil nyengir dan memasang tampang sok tidak berdosa.

BUAKK!!

Sebuah tampolan keras dari kakek-kakek rentenir super pelit yang bernama Kakuzu itu mendarat dengan mulus dikepala kuning makhluk tak bergender itu.

"Beli lagi emak lo! Gue udah kagak punya duit lagi tau!!," semprot Kakuzu dengan emosi meluap-luap.

"Oh iya ya un..." Deidara nyengir.

Ketiga akatsukiter yang sedang menjalani cobaan yang berat dari Tuhan itu pun berpundung ria ditepian lumpur lapindo.

"Aha! Tobi anak baik tau solusinya!," ujar Tobi keras-keras—sengaja biar yang lain pada denger—sambil berdiri dan berpose lebay. Selebay apa posenya, saya serahkan kepada imajinasi readers masing-masing. Deidara en Kakuzu menoleh kilat kearah anak autis yang masa kecilnya tidak bahagia itu sambil menatapnya dengan antusias seakan bertanya 'Apaan?'.

"Kita sekarang balik ke markas aja. Biarin aja Itachi-senpai make lempung yang udah kecampur lumpur lapindo itu. Yang penting kan itu masih pesenannya dia. Kita cuma disuruh beli terus dibawa ketempat dia kan? Berarti kalo lempungnya terkontaminasi kan bukan tenggungjawab kita. Hohoho," jelas Tobi panjang lebar. Deidara en Kakuzu terdiam. Narator, sutradara, author, bahkan Masashi Kishimoto pun takjub begitu tau Tobi bisa dapet ide plus ngomong pake bahasa ribet kayak gitu.

"Tobi...," panggil Deidara pelan. "Ya, senpai?," sahut Tobi.

"Kau jenius, un!," lanjut Deidara sambil senyum. Tobi langsung menangis terharu mendengar sang senpai tercintanya itu memujinya. Dalam hati ia terus membatin, 'Tobi memang anak baik. Tobi anak baik yang jenius. Tobi anak baik hebat!'.

Ketiga makhluk itu pun langsung menghilang dari kota Sidoarjo, berpindah dimensi dan kembali ke markas akatsuki. Betewe, kok berangkatnya tadi pake susah-susah jalan kaki, ya? Oo

"ITACHI-SENPAAAAII!!!," panggil Tobi dengan nada ceria seperti biasanya. Kakinya melangkah santai kearah kamar Itachi sambil menenteng-nenteng mangkuk berisi lempung yang sudah terkontaminasi itu. Deidara dan Kakuzu mengikuti dibelakangnya dengan langkah lesu.

Begitu ketiganya sampe didepan pintu kamar Itachi, si pemilik kamar yang sudah menunggu-nunggu kedatangan mereka langsung menyeret mereka masuk ke dalem kamar tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi.

"Mana?," tanyanya singkat. "Ini, senpai." Itachi langsung merebut mangkuk berisi lempung yang ada ditangan Tobi dengan membabibuta. Uchiha bermuka tua itu menyeringai. Dioleskannya lempung itu banyak-banyak ke wajahnya yang penuh keriput. Beberapa menit kemudian, Itachi yang merasa sudah siap untuk melihat wajah barunya langsung mengambil cermin dan...

Mari hitung bersama-sama!

Satu..

Dua..

Dua setengah..

Tiga..

"UWAAAA~," teriak Itachi sejadi-jadinya. Dirinya shock berat begitu melihat wajahnya yang tambah ancur. Keriputnya makin banyak. Bentol-bentol kayak kena cacar air. Dan berubah warna menjadi UNGU!! UNGU, saudara-saudara!!! "APA-APAAN NIH?!"

Kakuzu, Deidara, en Tobi nyengir.

Itachi geram. "KALIAAAAN~"

Dengan kemurkaannya yang udah melewati batas, Itachi menyeret ketiga makhluk yang sudah menipunya itu ke kuburan kuil api negara Hi. Sampai disana, Itachi langsung mengubur DeiTobi di tanah kuburan itu idup-idup. Kakuzu merinding melihat perlakuan kejam Uchiha keriputan itu. Dipikir-pikir, ternyata anak sulung Fugaku ama Mikoto ini psycho ya?

"Kakuzu" Nada dingin Itachi terdengar memanggil nama Kakuzu. Kakuzu terperanjat kaget. "Y-ya?"

Tanpa memperdulikan aba-aba dari sutradara, lelaki bernama Uchiha Itachi itu langsung memolesi wajah penuh bekas jaitan Kakuzu dengan lempung yang udah terkontaminasi lumpur lapindo itu secara paksa. Tak peduli kalau si Kakuzu itu masih pake cadar. Kakuzu pasrah. Emang udah nasibnya begitu, jadi meronta-ronta ataupun jejeritan gaje kayak tadi tak dilakukannya lagi.

"Sekarang, pinjem kerudung sama cadar lo!," perintah Itachi. Kakuzu langsung melepas kerundung dan cadar yang selama ini selalu melekat padanya itu dan menyerahkannya ke Itachi dengan sangat tidak rela.

"Jangan sampe ada yang tau tentang rahasia ini. Ngerti?," ancam Itachi sebelum akhirnya berlalu. Pergi meninggalkan Kakuzu yang tanpa kerundung dan tanpa cadar dengan wajah berkeriput ancur berantakan itu.

**Cerita Deidara mode off**

..begitulah."

Keenam akatsukiter yang barusan denger cerita panjang dari Deidara langsung melongo.

'Mampus lah gue kalo sampe Itachi tau tentang hal ini, un..,' runtuk Deidara sambil membayangkan bagaimana nasibnya nanti. Mungkin dia bakal dibakar Itachi hidup-hidup pake amaterasu. Mungkin ditusuk-tusuk pake Sakegari no Tachi sampe mati. Mungkin disiksa seumur idup dalam genjutsu made in Itachi yang super-duper serem bin ngeri bin mistis bin—ah, apaan deh. Atau mungkin si Itachi malah akan menguburnya hidup-hidup untuk kedua kalinya seperti insiden di kuburan kuil api negara Hi kemarin? 'TIDAAAAAK, UUN!!' Deidara cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pikiran-pikiran kotornya tadi.

"Wah wah, lagi pada ngapain nih rame-rame ngumpul disini?" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dingin Itachi dari arah belakang.

All akatsukiter yang ada disana pun menoleh bersama-sama sambil berteriak nyaring, "WOY, ITACHI!!! KITA SEMUA SEKARANG UDAH TAU RAHASIA LO YANG SEBENERNYA!!!"

"Hah—?!"

Dengan sigap, cekatan, buru-buru, dan kilat Kisame langsung melepaskan cadar dan kerudung yang dipakai Itachi dengan paksa. Sontak, si pemilik mata Sharingan itu langsung kaget bukan main.

Daaaan~ JRENG JRENG!!! (backsound by suara gitar akustik yang dimainkan secara asal dan primitif *?* oleh author di dalem pesawat)

Keenam akatsukiter itu langsung melongo begitu melihat wajah Itachi yang sudah 'tak berbentuk' itu. Deidara en Tobi langsung pingsan mendadak saking takutnya mereka gara-gara udah ngebocorin 'rahasia' besar Itachi itu.

"WAKAKAKAKAKA!!! TERNYATA BENER!!! ITACHI, AKHIRNYA RAHASIA LO KETAUAN JUGA!! HAHAHA!" Tawa semua akatsukiter pun membahana ke seluruh dunia anime Naruto.

Itachi mematung ditempat.

**^0^**

**Mengungkap Rahasia Itachi**

**^0^**

Begitu rahasia besarnya yang memalukan diketahui oleh akatsukiter yang lain, Itachi langsung lari ngibrit kekamarnya sambil nangis-nangis.

Didalam kamar, dia berpikir keras. Mau bagaimana kehidupannya selanjutnya kalo dia bahkan udah nggak punya muka lagi cuma buat keluar kamar?

Akhirnya, sebuah keputusan—yang menurut Itachi—tepat pun dilakoninya. Ia pun segera menyiapkan 'segala sesuatu'-nya agar keputusan tepatnya itu bisa berjalan lancar.

Dan rupa-rupanya, sang Uchiha yang terkenal kejeniusan dan kehebatannya itu berniat menggantung dirinya dengan seutas benang tipis yang dibawahnya sudah disiapkan sepanci besar minyak goreng panas sambil meminum baygon dan menusuk perutnya dengan pisau. Sungguh cara bunuh diri yang sangat jenius. Bisa-bisanya ya dia mikirin cara bunuh diri yang seribet itu?

**^0^**

**Mengungkap Rahasia Itachi**

**^0^**

Keesokan harinya, di markas akatsuki. Tepatnya di kamar Itachi..

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Berkali-kali Kisame mengetuk-ketuk pintu kamar Itachi tetapi tak ada balasan dari si pemilik kamar. Dengan was-was, akhirnya manusia hiu jadi-jadian itu pun membuka pintu kamar Itachi—yang ternyata nggak dikunci—perlahan-lahan.

"KYAAAAA~" Teriakan lekong kembali terdengar. "ITACHI-KUN?! (astaga.. kun?)" Kisame langsung mematung ditempat.

Tak berapa lama, sang ketua Pein datang ke TKP sambil ngucek-ngucek matanya. "Apaan sih loe pagi-pagi udah teriak-teriak kayak lekong gitu?," protesnya karena merasa tidur nyenyaknya sudah terganggu.

"Hiks.. hiks.." Air mata menetes deras dari kedua belah mata Kisame yang ukurannya minus. "KETUAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! ITACHI UDAH NGGAK ADAAAAA~," teriak Kisame pake toa dengan lekong modenya yang seperti biasa. Bisa dipastikan semua orang—baik yang sengaja, nggak sengaja, maksa nggak denger tapi tetep kedengeran suara nistanya Kisame pun langsung berbondong-bondong pergi ke RS THT gara-gara tuli denger teriakan Kisame tadi. Kayaknya RS THT bakal padet banget hari ini. Hahahahaha—ehm, lanjut.

Pein melongo. Entah orang yang satu ini tuli juga apa enggak.

Dihadapannya terlihat mayat anak buahnya dari klan Uchiha yang bernama Itachi dengan keadaan bagian kaki sampai perutnya sudah hancur melepuh oleh minyak goreng panas yang berwarna kemerah-merahan karena tercampur darah, leher berkalungkan benang, dan mulut berbusa.

Seketika itu juga, Pein langsung muntah-muntah.

"Innalilahi..."

"Terus gimana nih, Ketua?," tanya Kisame serabutan. "Panggil semua anggota ke sini!," titah Pein sambil terus menatapi mayat Itachi yang benar-benar na'as itu. Dan Kisame pun langsung memanggil semua anggota untuk datang ke TKP.

Semua anggota akatsuki pun berbondong-bondong datang ke kamar Itachi.

"ZETSU!!!," panggil Pein keras-keras. Dan venus flytrap yang barusan dipanggil pun muncul dari dalem tanah. "Ya, Leader Pein?"

"Makan tuh mayatnya si Itachi!," perintah Pein sambil nunjuk-nunjuk kearah mayat Itachi yang udah ancur lebur.

"OKEEE, LEADEEEERR!!!"

Zetsu dengan penuh semangat dan penuh penghayatan (?) melahap habis mayat Itachi yang tak berbentuk. Sementara akatsukiter yang lain menabur-naburi Zetsu dan mayat Itachi yang sedang dilahapnya dengan kembang tujuh rupa yang mereka beli secepat kilat di warung terdekat.

"Semoga kau bahagia di alam sana."

**FINNIE**

**WOOHOO!!!!**** \0/**

**Special thanks to**** :**

**God**

**Akatsuki**

**Masashi Kishimoto sebagai akang-akang yang berjasa bikin anime Naruto**

**Christian Bauketek sebagai sutradara**

**Paris Hitam sebagai narator**

**Bapak SBY sebagai presiden Indonesia (?)**

**Orang tak dikenal sebagai orang tak dikenal (?)**

**Haji Mahmud sebagai pemilik tanah yang tanahnya dijadiin latar cerita sementara**

**Bapak-bapak sangar sebagai penjaga dapur di warung terdekat (?)**

**Readers yang budiman**

**Reviewers yang sitiman (?)**

**Daaan~**

**CEPRUTTH DEIDEI SEBAGAI AUTHOR!!!! NYAHAHA xD *digaplok***

**Jelek! Abal! Aneh! Gaje lagi! Mana panjang banget! XDD *jelas panjang bego!***

**Chris Bauketek : nggak kok... makasih udah nyantumin nama gue di fic ini. Gue ampe terharu..**

**Lebay lo!**

**Saya sudah kembali dari negeri Jiran lho, readers.. soalnya ceritanya udah kelar. Ahaha.**

**Christian Bauketek : hn.**

**Sasori : apakah dirimu ngefans padaku?**

**Hah? O.o**

**Christian Bauketek : cape?**

**Sasori : elu lah.. ketek lo bau juga kayak gue ya?**

**Christian Bauketek : NO COMMENT!!**

**Oke oke... lagi-lagi ada debat gaje..**

**Kembali ke soal fanfic ini****. Sepertinya saat ini saya lagi suka-sukanya bikin karakter-karakter Naruto mati di fic-fic saya. Entah kenapa... diriku pun tak tahu. T-T**

**Tapi tetep minta reviewnya donk!!**

**Teken tombol ijo dibawah, oke? Oke?**

**Sasori : eh, berarti lo juga bau dong?**

**Christian Bauketek : udah abis syutingnya! Pulang sana lo!**

**=.="**

**Entar dulu, bego! Ini belom sempet bales review!**

**Christian Bauketek : Kecut****! Yaudah! Tapi awas kalo tuh orang keluar lagi!**

**Saso : halooo.. kita berjumpa lagi!**

**Christian Bauketek : UWOOOO~ TIDAKK!! *bunuh diri ala Itachi***

**Cuekin aja deh tuh duo lebay! *gak sadar diri kalo author sendiri juga lebay***

**Sekarang, silakan baca balasan reviewnya!!**

**Ryuku S.A.J: **haha.. makanya, siapa suruh baca nih fanfic?! *digetok* Thanks udah mereview :). ku sayang pada anda yang udah mau nge-fave story geje ini..

**Resaya Kosui Ryou: **udah kebongkar tuh diatas. Malah udah mati pula! Hahaha. Thanks udah mau ngikutin n jadiin fave fic :)

**Hatake Nekoshi: **knapa males log in? Oo eman-eman dong! Ahaha *digetok again gara2 sok ikut campur* Sesuai Pasal 97 ayat 7z tentang terlambat update fic, ini sebenernya udah diapdet. Tapi berhubung saya mungkin kelamaan updatenya, silakan bunuh saya. *pundung* Thanks udah ngikutin n uda dijadiin fave fic ya! :DD

**Wednesday****, ****24****th**** March 2010**

**Ceprutth DeiDei**


End file.
